HuraLycan Heart Sig's Story
by Thraxenel
Summary: For Dragon of Zanarkand! Scarred by a horrific childhood ordeal, Sig refuses to accept himself as a beastly Hura-Lycan and runs away from his underground home to escape the curse that is himself. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

HURA-LYCAN HEART by Thraxenel Genre: General Rating: PG-13 ....................................  
  
For Dragon of Zanarkand (And everyone else, of course)! Scarred by a tormented childhood ordeal, Sig refuses to accept himself as a Hura-Lycan and escapes into reality to hide from the curse that is himself. Little did he know that he was getting more than he bargained for. Pls R&R!  
  
....................................  
  
INTRO by Thraxie.  
  
Hiya, fanfic readers! I MUST state that you REALLY have to read 'Beast II: Return to the Darkness' to fully understand this fic. It's all about Sig and his Hura-Lycan life. Read the parts about Hura-Lycans/ Metamorphagans and you'll get the idea. There's nothin about the rest but you might see Proteus and Raven the vampire in a chapter or two @_^.  
  
Just to say that I don't own Jak 2 characters etc. BUT, yes, BUT the Hura- Lycans and Raven are MY ideas. Steal them and prepare to be sued.  
  
Enjoy! Vae Victus!  
  
....................................  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
He was born into the world in an underground city set far, far below the surface of the world we all know. Though his young eyes could not see clearly, the darkness around him frightened him and he began to utter his first wail.  
  
Voices raised from around him, and that frightened him even more. He drowned those horrific sounds with his intense crying, and he felt strange soft things touch his delicate skin. He wailed even louder.  
  
More voices. More frightening darkness. Water streamed down his moist cheeks as his wailing grew louder and louder, but nobody seemed to want to put him down. He eventually got tired of his relentless attempt to be put down and felt a whole new sensation creep over him. His limbs were numb with fatigue, and his mouth felt dry after all that screaming. He was weakening, and before he knew it he fell straight into a deep slumber.  
  
But as the world slipped into a comforting darkness, he heard more voices; gentle ones. He felt himself being lowered into something soft and warm. He liked it there. He wanted to stay there forever.  
  
He ignored the strange, soft sounds around him.  
  
Recha: Congrats, Lady Juliana. It's a boy.  
  
Juliana. It was a beautiful sound, he thought. He felt safe and warm just hearing it.  
  
Another voice spoke, this time rather strained, but soft and loving.  
  
L. Juliana: Thank you, Recha.  
  
Recha: You must be very proud, Sir Dante. S. Dante: He has his mother's green eyes.  
  
L.Juliana: He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
Recha: I'll call off to the Circle and inform them of the baby. They'll give you another Moon-Sapphire in three days time.  
  
S. Dante: Thank you, Recha.  
  
Although everything was fading quickly away, he heard Recha walk away, leaving these two strange, but wonderful people behind alone with him.  
  
L. Juliana: Look at him, Dante. Our little baby boy.  
  
S. Dante: Have you thought about a name yet, Juliana?  
  
L. Juliana: (Smiles) Yes. Indeed I have.  
  
S. Dante: Let us hear it.  
  
L. Juliana: (Looks lovingly at her son) Sigfried, after the great Metamorphagan hero.  
  
S. Dante: (With affection) Sigfried.  
  
L. Juliana: Yes. He shall be named Sigfried.  
  
Whatever that name meant, the little baby didn't care. He simply fell asleep in the loving arms of his mother. However, there was more to this boy than a mere little guu-guu gaa-gaa cuteness. He was not what we all expect him to be, not at all what we call 'human.'  
  
His name is Sig. This is his story. 


	2. Five Years Later

Five Years Later--  
  
It was the usual dark and dank Monday morning Sig had always known.  
  
A loud and annoyed moan escaped his lips when he realized what was coming in for him.  
  
L. Juliana: SIG!! Breakfast is ready!  
  
Sig groaned again and put his head under his pillows. He pulled his bedsheets over his head and curled into a tight ball. He shut his eyes tight and hugged a little teddy-bear close to his heart. It made a little squeak as he pressed its body.  
  
Sig: (Whispering to the teddy) Shhhhhh. Quiet, Poopsie.or she'll hear us and send us to that nasty school.  
  
L. Juliana: Sigfried! Hurry up, little one!  
  
Sig: (Whispering bitterly to himself) I hate school.  
  
School. The words expelled themselves distastefully through his lips. School was a place of rowdy children that pull at his hair, tease his chubby tummy and call him unfriendly names. He especially despised that hell of an 'education centre' because they always snatch his Poopsie bear away and toss him into the muddy drains, leaving him no choice but to crawl among the smelly muck to retrieve his beloved teddy bear. The teachers weren't helping either. They always scolded him for returning to class with muddy feet. If they had their own favourite things tossed into the damn drains, perhaps they'd understand how miresable it felt.  
  
The thought of it all brought tears to his young, green eyes.  
  
Footsteps echoed along the wooden corridor outside his room and Sig curled up even tighter, shaking his head and muttering, "I don't want to go-please don't make me go to that horrible place-"  
  
L.Juliana: Sigfried! Don't make me come in there.  
  
Sig didn't answer. Instead he sobbed quietly.  
  
L. Juliana: That's it, young man!  
  
The door creaked as his mother opened it. Sig did not look up to see her. As she entered, the semi-damp wooden floor of his little room creaked softly. She neared him.  
  
L. Juliana: Sigfried? Get out of bed, sleepy-head.  
  
Sig usually replied that remark with a cheery 'Boo!' to show Juliana that he was awake. But today, a gloomy omniscience loomed over the once merry little, five-year old boy.  
  
Juliana's voice softened the next time she spoke, and Sig felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
L. Juliana: Little one? Are you ill?  
  
At this, Sig replied miresably:  
  
Sig: I don't want to go to school, mother.  
  
Juliana: But why not, my child? You have friends there-  
  
Sig: I just want to stay in bed with Poopsie.  
  
Juliana: (Kindly) But Poopsie bear wants to go to school, doesn't he? Please don't be selfish, Sig.  
  
Sig: Poopsie doesn't want to go! He hates school as much as I do.  
  
Juliana sighed and gently pulled the sheets away to reveal the little boy cowering beneath them. The light outside his room fell onto him, making it easier to see him. He was a chubby young five-year old with soft hay- coloured hair and vivid green eyes. He was rather big for his age, and had skin the colour of dark honey.  
  
Little Sig gave her a glance, but looked away quickly. He didn't want to let her see him crying like this.  
  
Juliana: Sigfried. please, I know school can be difficult but dark days will eventually go by.  
  
Sig: Can I just stay in bed until then?  
  
Juliana: Oh, don't be silly. You're going to miss a lot if you don't go to school.  
  
Juliana sounded a bit tired and sad when she said this. Sig's family wasn't necessarily rich, and it took his parents almost their intire income to let Sig enter a school. Sig knew this and felt very guilty. He didn't like to make his mother sad.  
  
Sig: (Sighs quietly) Okay, mother. I will go. I don't want to make you unhappy.  
  
Juliana: (Helping him out of the bed) That's my good boy. Now hurry up and get ready. Breakfast in five minutes.  
  
Sig: Can you walk me to school again, mother?  
  
Juliana: Of course, dear child. Now hurry.  
  
As Juliana left, regret crept up Sig's little spine. He wished he hadn't said that he wanted to go. But knowing that arguing with his mother was useless (plus he wasn't one who throws a tantrum), he hugged his beloved Poopsie closer to his chest and went off to get ready.  
*  
  
The clear ringing of the old school bell sounded like a death sentence to Sig. He uttered a small whine and hid behind his mother. He stared with fearful loathing at the gang of rowdy looking children running around screaming and yelling in the playground. One of them, a big-boned boy about his age, was the one he hated most.  
  
Sig: (Shaking) Oh no, not Brutus.  
  
Juliana: Well, I must leave you here now, Sigfried. I will return soon. Have fun.  
  
She kissed Sig's forehead and gave him one last hug before turning around to leave. Sig wanted to cry and run after her, but he stayed rooted in his position and forced down the already leaking tears. He hugged his teddy bear tightly.  
  
Suddenly, a taunting voice called from behind him.  
  
*****: Hey look! It's the big-tummy boy!  
  
Sig's stomach shrank. It was Brutus.  
  
Sig: (Turns and swallows)  
  
Brutus advanced towards him like some menacing stormcloud. He was big and rather hairy with messy tangles of brown hair. His eyes were yellow instead of blue, and they were horrific to look at. Sig felt himself shrinking.  
  
Brutus: You're still carrying that ugly teddy bear with you!  
  
Sig: Leave me alone, Brutus. And Poopsie is not ugly!  
  
Brutus: He is too!  
  
Sig: Is not!  
  
Brutus: Is to!  
  
Sig: Is not!!  
  
Brutus: IS TO, STUPID!!  
  
Sig let out a pain shriek as Brutus' large, fat fists punched his cheek. He fell to the ground, cheek stinging.  
  
Brutus: He's as ugly as you are!  
  
The bully went over the cowering figure and grabbed the little teddy. Sig yelled, but didn't dare to try and stop him.  
  
Brutus: (Grins) Now let's see how far you can catch it in the drain!  
  
Sig: NO!  
  
Brutus swung his massive arm, but then stopped in midair when he realized that there was someone standing in front of him. It was another little boy, about Sig's age but a lot smaller. His hair was a sleek brown in colour and it was tied into a little ponytail behind him. His eyes were a bright blue and were bright and fiery. Brutus: Who in the world are you, stupid?  
  
******: (In a loud, bossy kind of voice) The name's Proteus, and I'm not stupid, stupid!  
  
Brutus: (Roars) Are you calling me stupid!?  
  
Proteus: (Yells back even louder) YEAH! IS THERE A PROBLEM, STUPID-HEAD?  
  
Brutus: (Looking taken back) Err-  
  
Proteus: You're looking for trouble, you know. My mum's the principal of this school, and stealing other kid's toys is AGAINST THE RULES!!  
  
He screamed that last bit out and Brutus dropped Poopsie bear in his shock. He looked scared enough.  
  
Brutus: You're weird!  
  
And he ran off and didn't look back.  
  
Sig couldn't believe that someone was actually standing up for him. He recognized Proteus as the new boy who had enrolled into the school just yesterday. He expected Proteus to be a quiet and shy boy, and got quite a shock when he realized he was very much the opposite.  
  
Proteus: (Picking up Poopsie and handing it to Sig) Here you go.  
  
Sig: Thank you.  
  
Proteus grinned widely at him. Sig was quite taken back to see how pointed his canines were.  
  
Sig: Why are your teeth all pointy?  
  
Proteus: (Shrugs) Idunno; but when it comes out, the tooth-fairy's bound to give me an extra buck.  
  
Sig: Erm-thanks for helping me.  
  
Proteus: You're welcome. Anyway, you wanna be friends? What's your name? When's your birthday? What's your favourite colour?  
  
Sig, taken back by how fast and how much he talked, didn't answer.  
  
Proteus: (Suddenly changes the subject) Why do you always carry that dirty teddy around, anyway? Sig: His name is Poopsie. He's my only bestfriend.  
  
Proteus: Well, today's your lucky day! Poopy is not going to be your only bestfriend anymore! *Grabs Sig's chubby arm* C'mon, let's play!!  
  
Sig didn't know how it all came together; it all went so fast. The first thing he knew he was rescued by a jabbering loudmouth and now he's being dragged to the sandbox and-well-actually playing and having fun with Proteus.  
  
Maybe mother was right. Dark days do eventually go by.  
  
..................................  
  
Had to stop there. How was it so far? Pls Review!! 


	3. A Deadly Intrusion

Boy, I can't remember when was the last time I uploaded this baby. Thanks all my reviewers for them cool reviews! You'll have to excuse me for this late update; I got really sick and I had some 'lessons' to think about. Argh! It's all a paradox!!!!  
  
Thraxenel, the Serpent of Nosgoth ....................................  
  
Sig and Proteus became instant friends eversince then. Proteus drowned him with all sorts and all kinds of talk, and the thing was he just couldn't shut up even when Sig got bored and sore from all his yakking. Despite this, Sig enjoyed being around him. Proteus can get a little weird sometimes, but he really is a fun-loving person.  
  
On one particular Saturday, while Sig and Proteus walked along the muddy drains, Proteus stopped abruptly in his tracks and bent down immediately. He examined something with sheer interest on the ground.  
  
Sig: (Curiously) What's wrong, Proteus?  
  
Proteus: (Digging the ground with his finger) Look at this!  
  
He pulled out a small sphere shaped object made out of a warm, bronze coloured metal. He held it up to the light and Sig saw fascinating, strange inscriptions carved on its sides.  
  
Sig: Wow..what is it?  
  
Proteus: Precursor Pearls. They're thousands of them in our mines. They're all over the place, you know.  
  
Sig: What were they for?  
  
Proteus: Idunno. My mom says they're really, really old. But since they're so many of them we just wouldn't bother to find out more about it. I collect some; but most of the dirty ones I have have fun throwing away.  
  
He tossed the small bronze object away into the drain, where it fell with a small splash.  
  
Proteus: I think Precursors are stupid; I mean, they make things which are really, really useless.  
  
Sig: Err-Proteus, I really got to go home now.  
  
Proteus: Eh? What? Now?  
  
Sig: I think it's lunch time for me.  
  
Proteus: Oh, okay. See you later, buddy!  
  
Sig scampered back home and was welcomed at the door by his mother, who had her slim arms folded at him.  
  
L. Juliana: And where have you been to be so late, young man?  
  
Sig: (Smiling innocently) I was walking with my friend, Proteus.  
  
L. Juliana: (With delight) Oh really? I'm glad you've made a friend, Sigfried. Now come on inside; dinner is almost ready.  
  
Sig took her hand and eagerly rushed inside. He had always loved dinner time. His mouth watered when he saw what was on the table, and he quickly rushed to take his seat. But before he could reach out for his spoon, his mother stopped him gently.  
  
L. Juliana: Not yet, Sig. We must wait for your father.  
  
Sig: Ohhh mother! But I'm so hungry!  
  
L. Juliana: Now, now Sig. Be patient.  
  
Sig didn't want to wait, but his obedient little heart decided to follow his mother's words. So they both quietly sat at the dinner table and watched as the candle in the middle of the table slowly began to melt. Almost fifteen minutes passed, and still S. Dante didn't turn up.  
  
Sig's stomach was getting impatient.  
  
Sig: Mother, is father-  
  
The door suddenly banged open in the living room and Sig caught the sound of loud, labored gasps. His mother straightened up immediately and ran towards the door to find her husband leaning heavily on the doorway, breathing deeply. She gasped at the sight of the many bleeding cuts on his face and arms, and asked in a voice filled with worry and horror:  
  
L. Juliana: Dante! Wha-what happened to you?  
  
S. Dante: (Breathing deeply) Metalheads.  
  
L.Juliana took his hand and led him inside and tenderly pushed him into a chair. Sig curiously looked at them from the kitchen door and gasped slightly at the sight of his father's many bleeding wounds. This was the first time he had ever seen the frightening red ooze, and got scared just looking at it.  
  
L. Juliana: Metalheads? But-but how??  
  
S. Dante: We have seen them digging at the Surface Gates back South. Something seemed to attract them somehow.they were just so many of them.  
  
Dante was shaking and that made Sig nervous. What were Metalheads? Were they good or bad? Sig had always thought that his father, on being one of the Surface Sentinels, was a brave and strong man. But to see him suddenly shaking and stuttering, it seemed almost impossible. How could something be so bad, it made his father tremble? He hugged Poopsie bear tighter and tried not to think about it.  
  
S. Dante: I think they sensed the Dark Eco down in our mines. That's what probably attracted them.  
  
L. Juliana: No..But, if that's true they're going to have to penetrate the whole city!  
  
S. Dante: That is so, I fear. This wasn't the first time that happened. Just yesterday a horde came by and watched our posts;only today they decided to attack. They came like locusts; we lost two of my comrades in the fight.  
  
L.Juliana sat down close to her husband and put one hand on her head, eyes closed.  
  
L. Juliana: What are you going to do then?  
  
S. Dante: I will return to my post tomorrow, and if the attacks persist we- we-might have to think about attacking back.  
  
L. Juliana looked strickened.  
  
L. Juliana: You don't mean war, do you?  
  
S. Dante: Not a war atleast, just a battle to show those Metalheads that we are not to be dealt with.  
  
L. Juliana: Still, Dante. I am a Peacemaker; I hate bloodshed.  
  
****There were two types of people in the Metamorphagan city; the Willing and the Peacemakers. Like it was stated in 'The Beast II', Metamorphagans/ Hura-lycans have the ability to change into a dreaded, werewolf like Metalhead beast. Though they are undoubtably 'related' to Metalheads, they cannot be considered as the 'enemy'. The Willing are those who readily learn how to morph into their beastly forms and use their brutal powers for such and such. Peacemakers, on the other hand, are those who refuse to learn about their beastly halves and live a normal human's life.****  
  
S. Dante sighed quietly.  
  
S. Dante: I know you don't, Juliana. But as a Sentinel I must bid myself to my duty. Those Metalheads seem quite eager to get their claws on our Eco, and you know we need that Eco to live.  
  
L. Juliana couldn't deny that. On being part Metalhead, Metamorphagans needed Dark Eco to live. They also needed it to power their daily machinery and tools. It was as precious as life itself in their city.  
  
S. Dante: I'm sorry if this upsets you, dear. But we will have to think about the city, its people, children-Sigfried.  
  
The two were silent after that.  
  
L. Juliana: (Shaking her head) All I can do now is pray that they don't attack tomorrow.  
  
S. Dante: (Taking her quivering hand) That you will do tonight, Juliana.  
  
L. Juliana: Come then, Dante. You need your rest.  
  
Sig watched silently as his two parents went off into their room. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like the way they had discussed it either. He was so uncomfortable, he lost his appetite instantly.  
  
That night, his mother came to his bedside as usual. But unlike any usual night, she was unsmiling and sad. She sang her lullabies, kissed his forehead and left the room like she always did; and she always left behind her warmth that made Sig feel safe. But tonight-the air was cold and empty, soulless even. It took him quite a while to get some sleep, and was grateful that tomorrow wasn;t a school day.  
  
THE NEXT DAY-  
  
There came terrible news when S. Dante came back home that evening. The Metalheads have struck again, this time with increased numbers and their viciousness heightened by only one undoubtable reason: hunger. Dante had lost five more of his Sentinel comrades, three of them badly wounded and near-dead. Try as they might, the Sentinels didn't have the proper weaponary to protect their Surface Gates; and though their beastly powers proved to be a useful weapon they failed to hold back their more quick and savage cousins. The city grew restless with growing fear and prayed that the attacks would stop.  
  
But they never did. Attacks increased with each passing day. More lives were lost.  
  
It didn't take them long to realize it was time to fight back.  
  
The news broke out and spread like wild-fire. The Sentinels wereto go to battle and confront the enemy at the Surface, the Wasteland area. 


	4. Cont from PrevChap

Sorry for the late update, guys. Damn busy month, and I'm not going to get my phoneline fixed before the end of March. Ironic. Vae Victus- Suffering to the Conquered. He he. Oh yeah, if anything's wrong with the wording format, blame my computer. Can't do much about it.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
L . J u l i a n a w a s s t r i c k e n e d w i t h w o r r y . S h e a n d h e r h u s b a n d h a d a l o n g t a l k a b o u t t h i s i n c o m i n g w a r . S i g k n e w ; h e c o u l d h e a r t h e m t a l k i n g f r o m o u t s i d e h i s r o o m . H e h a d n e v e r h e a r d h i s m o t h e r s o u n d s o w o e f u l .  
  
L . J u l i a n a : Y o u c a n t b e s e r i o u s a b o u t t h i s , D a n t e !  
  
S . D a n t e : I w i s h I w e r e n ; t m y l o v e & b u t , w e c a n t i g n o r e i t a n y m o r e . T h e M e t a l h e a d s a r e h u n g r y , a n d t h e y l l d o a n y t h i n g -  
  
L . J u l i a n a : ( N o w f i d g e t t i n g ) D o n t y o u h a v e a n y p r o p e r w e a p o n a r y t o s c a r e t h e m o f f ? W h y c a n t y o u g o t o t h e s u r f a c e a n d a s k f o r p r o p e r w e a p o n a r y f r o m H a v e n C i t y ?  
  
S . D a n t e : W e v e t r i e d . K e y e s a n d M e l c h i a h h a v e d o n e s o , a n d t h e y c o u l d o n l y f i n d o n e w e a p o n s u p p l i e r w i l l i n g t o g i v e u s w h a t w e n e e d ; o n l y a t a v e r y c o n s i d e r a b l e p r i c e .  
  
L . J u l i a n a : A n d s u c h a s ?  
  
S . D a n t e : E c o o r e . ( A n d n o , i t a i n t K r e w )  
  
L . J u l i a n a : ( F a l l s s i l e n t )  
  
S . D a n t e : E c o o r e , a n d h e d e m a n d s i t e v e r y m o n t h . N o t e v e n t h e w h o l e c i t y c a n a f f o r d t h a t . W e n e e d t h a t s u b s t a n c e t o l i v e .  
  
T h e r e w a s a s i l e n c e , a n d S i g w a n t e d t o s t o p l i s t e n i n g . B u t h i s e a r s r e f u s e d t o i g n o r e t h e m o r e s p o k e n w o r d s t h a t f o l l o w e d .  
  
S . D a n t e : W i l l y o u h a v e m e g o , J u l i a n a ?  
  
L . J u l i a n a : I I a m n e v e r w i l l i n g , b u t & & I c a n n o t b e s e l f i s h a s w e l l . V e r y w e l l , D a n t e , i f y o u m u s t .  
  
T h o u g h i t d i d n t s o u n d i t , S i g k n e w t h a t h e r w o r d s w e r e l a d e n w i t h d i s m a y . H e c o u l d h e a r t h e s i l e n t q u i v e r i n h e r v o i c e , t h e s l i g h t l y i n c r e a s e d b e a t i n g o f h e r n o w b r e a k i n g h e a r t . H e l o o k e d d o w n a n d w o n d e r e d , f o r h o w l i t t l e h e u n d e r s t o o d , w h a t w a s m a k i n g h i s f a m i l y s o s a d ? H o w h e w i s h e d h e c o u l d d o s o m e t h i n g a b o u t i t .  
  
S . D a n t e : ( S m i l i n g g e n t l y ) T h a n k y o u f o r u n d e r s t a n d i n g , J u l i a n a .  
  
J u l i a n a d i d n o t r e p l y , a n d D a n t e d i d n t f o r c e h e r t o o . S i g h e a r d t h e i r f o o t s t e p s d i s a p p e a r i n t o t h e i r b e d r o o m . H e c l o s e d h i s l i t t l e g r e e n e y e s t i g h t l y , a n d h e l d P o o p s i e c l o s e . B u t a s h e p a s s e d i n t o a d r e a m l e s s s l e e p , l i t t l e d i d h e r e a l i z e t h a t f r o m t h i s d a y o n , h i s l i f e w i l l b e c h a n g e d .  
  
F o r e v e r .  
  
**  
  
For some reason, school the next day was cancelled. Sig was extremely pleased and stayed in bed longer than he had ever done before. He waited for his mother to call him for breakfast, but she didn't give a single yell. Infact, the house became very, very silent of all the sudden.  
  
Sig became uncomfortable at the unfamiliar silence. No clanking breakfast pots and no smell of fresh breakfast bread and butter. He slowly wriggled out of his little bed and trotted out of his room to see what was really going on.  
  
Sig: Mother?  
  
No answer.  
  
Sig walked out of his room and went into the kitchen, but his mother wasn't there. There was a slight commotion outside though, and he went off to see what it was.  
  
He gasped slightly at the great crowd of people standing not too far away from his house. He saw a few people he recognized; his teachers, a few familiar parents and even his school principal. They looked sad for some reason, and he looked slowly around to see if his mother were around.  
  
Soon enough, after fighting through a few legs, he spotted his mother standing near the main road. She had her back turned to him, and didn't seem to notice him behind her. She stared intensely forwards and didn't look anywhere else.  
  
He crept up to her and grasped her dress, yelling, 'Boo!'  
  
But Juliana did not respond. She didn't jump like she always did, and seemed to ignore him all the same. Sig looked up to her beautiful fair face and asked quietly:  
  
Sig: Mother?? What's wrong?  
  
This time she responded. She looked down quickly, as if she had just noticed him there.  
  
L. Juliana: Sigfried! Oh, you little rascal, you scared me.  
  
Her voice lacked her usual cheerfulness, and Sig could see clearly that she looked worried.  
  
Sig: What's wrong, mother?  
  
Juliana didn't answer for a while and turned to look up to the main road. Sig followed her gaze and spotted a group of men standing not too far away. He recgonized them as the Surface Sentinels, and saw his father among them.  
  
Sig: Look, Mother! It's father!  
  
L.Juliana: (In a slow and sad way) Yes, it is dear.  
  
They seemed to be talking to each other, Sig thought as he watched them. And then suddenly, they began to leave. Sig had never seen so many Sentinels move with each other before, and he wondered where were they going in such a big number.  
  
Sig: Where is father going, mother?  
  
L.Juliana: Somewhere.  
  
Sig: Where?  
  
L. Juliana: (Gently) I'll tell you later, Sig.  
  
Sig watched them again. They marched up the main road, aiming for some unknown destination. He felt his mother's hands on his shoulders.  
  
L. Juliana: (Strangely) Come, Sig. Let's go.  
  
Sig: Aren't we going to wave father good-bye? L. Juliana: He will return—soon.  
  
Sig: Okay then.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud yell from behind them and Sig turned around. He recognized the loud form of his friend Proteus standing not too far away with another little boy about his age. He was waving frantically at him, as if beckoning him to come over.  
  
Proteus: Hey, Sig! C'mon and play! I've got something great to show you!  
  
Sig: (Looks up to his mother) Can I go and play with Proteus, mother?  
  
L. Juliana: Well......all right, but hurry back at lunch, dear.  
  
Sig: Okay.  
  
He ran off towards Proteus.  
  
Proteus: (As he got closer) Isn't this great? No school!  
  
Sig nodded in reply. He gave a small glance to the other boy next to Proteus. He was quite tall for his age, which seemed about six or seven. He had shiny blue eyes, a fair and pleasant face framed by a halo of short blonde hair. He waved shyly and Sig only smiled quietly back.  
  
Proteus: (Noticing the two) Oh yeah, Sig. This is my neighbor Fenris. He and I are going to the mines to collect some small pieces of Quartzite (White Eco Crystals). I'm going to give some to my mother for her birthday.  
  
Fenris: Yeah. You wanna come with us?  
  
Sig: Err—okay.  
  
Proteus: Great! Let's go!  
  
Sig, Proteus and their new friend Fenris raced off to the City Mines, which was loctaed at the lowest and busiest part of the city. The whole place was a network of caves and tunnels riddled with all sorts of unexpected materials; the abundant Dark Eco, several pieces of scattered Quartzite and occasionally clumps of old, warm Precursor metal. As Sig passed the several busy miners, he looked around the great caves in awe. He got a bit nervous at its great size, but Proteus and Sig were far from frightened. They seemed to know their way well, dodging several pieces of tools and machinery and always finding a way through.  
  
Sig: (Huffing) How do you know this place so well?  
  
Fenris: My papa is a a miner. He works down in the Eco cores and brings me here often to see the Eco Bursts.  
  
Sig: What's an Eco Burst?  
  
Fenris: It's the most greatest thing you'll ever be a-seeing! It's when some Eco crystal explode and some really nice lights come out. You don't have to be scared of them; it's not that dangerous. If you're lucky, we might be seeing some today.  
  
Proteus: Hey, did you see all those Sentinels just now? I really wonder where they're going. Your father's a Sentinel, isn't he, Sig?  
  
Sig: Err—yes.  
  
Proteus: Did he tell you where he was going?  
  
Sig: No. He wouldn't tell me.  
  
Proteus: (Rolls eyes) Grown-ups!  
  
Fenris: Look! There's the Quartzite!  
  
Sig's eyes widened at the sight of several scattered pieces of some luminous white crystals on the ground. Proteus and Fenris ran off to get them; Sig followed behind, heart thumping with excitement.  
  
The three explored the caves for a long time, gathering the pieces of beautiful white crystal. Sig returned with his pockets heavy, and when he showed them to his mother she lit up almost immediately. This cheered him up, and he felt sure that everything was going to be all right once more.  
  
But there was still one thing out of order. His father didn't return that evening. Sig had asked why, but his mother wouldn't really tell him. She would just convince him that S. Dante was off somewhere doing some work. Whatever it was, Sig wished he would return soon. The house was quiet without his loud and hearty voice.  
  
Three days passed and still, S. Dante didn't return home. Sig spent most of his time with his two new bestfriends, Proteus and Fenris; exploring the city and having fun in the mines, searching for rare pieces of stray Eco crystals. But on one particular afternoon at four, Fenris was mighty excited.  
  
Fenris: There's going to be an Eco-Burst later on at five! I've heard one of the miners talking about it. You canNOT miss this!  
  
Proteus: That's great, Fenris! You wanna come with us, Sig?  
  
Sig: You bet I do! But-can Poopsie come along?  
  
Proteus: Of course, silly! Now c'mon! Race ya!!  
  
The three little boys ran off in the direction of the mines. They reached it in a flash, for they had done this for the thousandth time. Fenris streaked across the rocky ground and into the deeper tunnels. But as he and Proteus easily ran off, Sig was having problems. He wasn't that all fast and lithe, and soon enough his chubby little feet slipped and he fell to the ground, letting his precious little Poopsie bear fly out of his arms.  
  
Sig: Poopsie!  
  
Proteus: (Still running ahead) C'mon, Sig! We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!  
  
Sig: I'll catch up in a minute!  
  
He slowly got up and brushed the dust off his trousers. He looked up to find his Poopsie bear, but only to find it gone.  
  
Sig paniced. He had lost Poopsie! No-wait, he didn't lose it-not yet at least. His eyes fell on a strange, rat-like creature starring at him with big yellow eyes, and in its yellow teeth was his Poopsie bear.  
  
Sig: Stupid rat! Give me back my Poopsie!  
  
The rat (Remember dat annoying red rat from Bogey Swamp in Jak and Daxter 1?) gave a high-pitched squeak and ran off into a small, dark tunnel Sig had never noticed before and scuttled off out of sight. Sig yelled a loud, 'hey!' and crammed himself into the tunnel, heedless that he was straying off the track he had always known.  
  
It was hot and cramped inside, but Sig didn't care. He wanted his Poopsie back, and he's going to make that stupid rat pay for being such a bully.  
  
It seemed to take forever, but then finally after a whole lot of sweating and gasping, he managed to catch up with the foul little creature. The rat, now frightened, leaped forward and streaked forward as fast as its little legs could carry it.  
  
But Sig wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
Sig: Ouch!  
  
A cloud of dust fell into his face as the rat dug another tunnel to the side to make a quick escape. Sig reached out quickly, but not quick enough. Its snaking tail slipped out of his grasp and more dust and dirt fell onto his face as it scittered frantically out of his reach.  
  
Sig coughed loudly, but soon enough the dust cleared away quickly. Anger boiled in his little heart at the rat's devilish escape, but then suddenly, an incredible awe washed back all the anger from his heart.  
  
Sig: (Looking up and gasps) Wooowwww..........  
  
He had never seen anything so large in his whole life. It was even bigger than the great ceiling which covered his whole city home. His eyes were fixed on this strange, eerie dark blanket of space way up above him It looked like some colossal, dark blue dome, and it was dotted with tiny, tiny sparkling things that looked a lot like tiny pieces of scattered Quartzite...  
  
Sig: Ohh...woow....  
  
Sig shakily crawled out of the small tunnel, eyes fixed on the giant dome above him. The air around here felt alien against his skin. The air was moving! And it was very cold, making tiny goosebumps rise on his skin. His eyes just couldn't believe tha vastness of this strange, alien realm. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was just a whole mass of vast empty space, lined with small bumps of hills, some rocks and plants Sig had never seen before. It was quiet as well, and the quiet was so still Sig thought he had gone deaf.  
  
But there was one thing that really caught his attention. Above him, high and bright against that eerie, sparkling black blanket, was a strange glowing sphere that shone brighter than any Quartzite crystal Sig had in his collection. Sig knew it must be magical, for it floated on its own, and its milky glow looked so, so beautiful.  
  
A strange tingling sensation crept up his chest and Sig reached a little hand down around his neck. His fingers brushed against a beautiful, blue gem necklace his mother had given him ever since he was very young. She had told him never to take it off, and Sig never really paid much attention to it. Everyone he knew wore it; even Proteus and Fenris. He had never wondered what it was really for. Now, he does.  
  
He gasped loudly as the blue gem suddenly began to shine, and a milky glow similar to that of the glowing sphere in the sky began to swirl around it. Sig's eyes widened with increasing awe, but he soon forgotten about that when he remembered what he was here for. Poopsie.  
  
His stout little heart thumped in his chest and he looked around for any signs of the rat. Soon enough he caught it scuttling away from him behind some rocks...  
  
Sig: Oh no you don't!  
  
He ran off after it and caught up eventually after a few minutes of running frantically. He scared it off with a loud 'BOO!' and the rat gave a final, screeching squeal before drooping Poopsie bear and running off for cover. Sig: (Picking up Poopsie and kicking sand after the running rat) That's right, you bully! Run off!!  
  
Sig stood hugging his beloved teddy in triumph for a moment before turning back to find the tunnel. Now, he was sure it was around that corner just over there.....  
  
Hold on a minute, Sig suddenly thought. His eyes scanned the ruined landscape for the familiar hole he crept through. But all he saw were a few rocks and hills.  
  
Sig began to get scared. This was getting a little too frightening. He carried on looking but he couldn't seem to find it. Everything looked the same around here, and in every corner he turned to he saw the same rocks and the same hills......  
  
Sig: Ohhhh.....  
  
Sig swallowed. He was lost. He was sure of it now.  
  
His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and he began to tremble. He ran around in desperation, but all was against him for he couldn't find anything that looked familiar. He tripped over several rocks, and as he ran dust clouds flew out behind him, turning into muddy rivulets when they touched the frightened tears that now ran down his pale cheek......  
  
Sig tripped for the hundredth time, but this time he didn't get up. Fear got a better hold of him and it gnawed him to the bone, devouring every last bit of his courage. He huddled down, trembling and crying silently. He was lost and alone, in a dark, dark world he didn't even know......  
  
Sig: Mother....mother, help me.........  
  
And then suddenly, something answered his plea. 


	5. First Blood

Sig's ears perked up almost immediately when he heard a low, slithering voice answer his cry from behind him. He looked around warily.  
  
Sig: Who-who-who's t-t-there?  
  
The voice answered again; so eerie, and so cold...  
  
Voice 1: Mooooonnnnchhhhhiiiillllld.............  
  
Voice 2: Soooooonnnn offff Kkkkkorrr..........  
  
Sig: W-w-w-whoooo???  
  
It hissed again, its voice dripping with a malice as cold as frigid steel...  
  
Voice 1: Feeeeaaarrrr noot your brrrrreeethren, Moonchild.  
  
Voice 3: Wwwweeee arrre heree....Don't be afffffrrrrraiddddd.....  
  
Voice 2: Sttttttaaayyyyy, don't rrrrrrrunnn....come, come and playyyyyy......  
  
Sig shivered even more and he looked around. His legs were all frozen with fright, and his body was shaking so hard he found it difficult to talk properly.  
  
Sig: Whoo are you??? Are you here to help me?  
  
Voice 4: (Laughs quietly) Ohhhhh, chilllddd....yes, yes we've come to hhhhhelllppp....  
  
Voice 1: Help, indeeeeeedddd!  
  
Sig saw something move against the faint white light of the landscape. He let in a shuddering gasp when he found out what was speaking to him.  
  
They were the most sinister looking creatures he had ever seen in his life. They looked animal, but there were human appeareances on them as well. They walked on all fours, with dark blue skin and long evil, black claws on each large, three fingered paw. They wore metal armour, but Sig had a terrible feeling that those pieces of metal were attached to them somehow. They grinned at him with devilish, fang-filled grins, and a strange golden gem- like object shone on their metal-covered foreheads. It shone very brightly, but not nearly as brightly as their evil, pupiless yellow eyes.....  
  
Sig: W-wh-who are you???  
  
Voice 1: Weeeee arrrreee your frrrrrriends.....come, come and playyyyyy wiiiithh ussss.....  
  
His body screamed for him to run, and this time Sig finally found the proper energy too. He leaped from his prone position and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, heart thumping faster than it ever did in his whole life...  
  
He heard heavy beats of running feet behind him and this made Sig feel sick and horrified inside. They were gaining on him!!  
  
Sig ran faster, sprinting forwards. But then suddenly his foot caught a wary stone and he fell flying forwards, landing on the hard, unforgiving ground and unspared from several cuts that cut deep into his delicate skin...  
  
Sig tried to get up, but before he could one of those terrible creatures managed to catch up to him and corner him down to the ground, roaring so close to his ear that it hurt. He stared into the mad, emptiness of its evil yellow eyes, suddenly lost in a sea of blinding white inferno......  
  
But then suddenly there was a loud, angry shout from above and the white inferno disappeared almost immediately as something large and fierce knocked away Sig's would-be murderer. Sig looked up and gasped loudly.  
  
Sig: FATHER!!!  
  
It was true-Sig knew this was his father, but almost didn't recognize him at all. This wasn;t the Dante he had always known at home, the Dante who sang songs, told stories and laughed aloud during dinner; THIS Dante was angry, dark and filled with a boiling rage that frightened Sig to the core.  
  
Sig: Father!  
  
S. Dante: Sig! Stand back!!  
  
The creatures roared hatefully at Dante, but he stood firm and pointed his spear threateningly at them, defending his only son. Sig saw more of those horrible creatures coming, hearing their haunting voices cry out loud, "CURSED MOONSON! UNLOYAL BASTARD! BROTHER-SLAYER! FATHER-TRAITOR!!"  
  
S. Dante: Stay away from my son!!  
  
Voices: BROTHER-SSSSLAYYER! YOU BARRE NO SSSSHAMMME!! YOU DISSSHONOR THE NAMME OF THE HURRRRAAA-QUUAN!! FATHER-TRAITOR!  
  
S. Dante: Back!!  
  
Voices: SSSSTAANND ASIDE, BASTARD MOON-SON! Forrrrr alll those that youuu killed, yoourrr own brotherrrsss and sissssters and thierrr children, DIE NOWW!!!  
  
The creatures lunged forward, but Dante stabbed his sharp-spearhead into the throat of the first one that approached. He swung the deadly weapon around, whacking the devils back, away from his son.....  
  
Sig watched horrified as his father struggled to keep the creatures at bay. But as more and more fell beneath his wrath, several more came to avenge their brothers. They leaped into a crazed fray, their jaws dripping with spit and Dante's blood....  
  
Sig thought that his father was going to end there, until suddenly he realized something bizarre happening to his father. His mouth opened into a silent scream when he suddenly realized that it was nothing good.  
  
Sig's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he realized that his father's eyes were glowing brightly, and had turned all white. All his limbs shook in an uncanny way, and his mouth was tight into a twisted, animal snarl. Sig saw his clothes tear, and gaped at the newly formed metal armour that grew on his arms, legs, chest, back and head. Spines ran along his back like sharp spikes of death. His head lenghtened inhumanly, forming a broad, wolf-like face. And on his forehead was the same glowing yellow gem Sig saw on those horrible creatures that were attacking them......  
  
A blood-chilling howl came from Dante's fanged maw, filling Sig's shocked ears and drowing him into a fear so great Sig thought he would faint. But he wanted to faint; he really , really did. He wanted to close his eyes, to run away home and safely into Juliana's arms. But no; he couldn't run and his eyes refused to shut, forcing him to continue watching this death- defying fight.  
  
The creatures seemed crazed at the sight of this newly transformed monster.  
  
Metalheads (I'm sick of calling them 'voices'): DAMNED MOONSON! DAMNED TRAITOR!! DIE! DIE! DIE!!  
  
Dante roared back, his maw larger and more fang filled than any of his smaller opponents. The giant monster lunged for them all, his powerful arms drawn back to deliver a brutal slash that sent nearly half of the Metalheads flying into the air. He smashed full-force into the screaming fray of metal and skin, grabbing one completely in his jaws and tearing it to bits with such ease Sig was horrified. Blood stained the dusty ground a gruesome crimson, making the fight look even more morbid than it really is...  
  
Sig wanted to deny it. This monster, this mindless killing machine...could it really be his own father? And from what he heard from those Metalheads, Dante was like a brother to them...what did it all mean? Sig shuddered. No, it couldn't. It just couldn't.  
  
It seemed like forever that the fight went on, and soon enough Sig saw the huge monster his father had become begin to tire. His limbs shook with fatigue, and his jaws no longer held its victims with its usual crushing grip. The Metalheads, squealing with delight on seeing this, dove in mercilessly for the kill.  
  
Sig closed his eyes tightly with fear.  
  
There were the most horrible sounds he had ever heard. Something dripped onto his forhead, and Sig was sure it must be blood. There was a loud roar, then a few sharp unearthly shrieks. Then, in just two minutes, there was complete silence.  
  
Sig didn't hear anything but the own frantic beating of his heart. His eyes were still shut, and his trembling did not cease. Though he was glad the fight sounded like it were over, the silence was daunting and it wasn't comforting at all.  
  
Praying silently, Sig slowly opened his eyes.  
  
His heart skipped two beats when he saw what was in front of him. Heaps upon heaps of Metalhead corpses littered the dusty ground in front of him, their bodies savagely torn apart. Their metal armour, ripped brutally from their living forms, lay in bloody pieces with bits of blue flesh still clinging on their edges. The stench of opened gut filled the air, gagging young Sigfried.  
  
And standing in all the ruin was the still beastly Dante.  
  
Sig watched, petrified, as the monster breathed deeply and slowly in front of him. Blood dripped down its damaged metal covered skin and joined the rest on the crimson stained gound. But as he breathed, Sig could see human skin returning, and he was decreasing slowly in height. But before he could fully transform back to himself, Dante fell to his side onto the ground.  
  
Sig: Father!  
  
Sig ran up to him, but reeled back at the sight of the still sharp spines on his back. The claws didn't disappear yet, and neither did all the armour. Sig listened to his father's soft moans and gasps, eyes on his rising and falling back. But then suddenly, he fell horribly still.  
  
Sig: F-father?  
  
No response, but Sig still didn't have the courage to approach him. The beastly metal armour, claws and spines remained on his still body, and this worried Sig even more. Why wasn't his father moving? Why isn't he changing back?  
  
Sig: Father?  
  
He called out to Dante again in a more quiet and shaken voice. He took a step forwards, then reached out for his father's still and slack shoulders. The skin felt warm, but it felt so empty, so soulless...it was nothing the way it felt whenever Sig hugged him.  
  
Sig: (Lips quivering) Father? W-w-wake up!  
  
But Dante didn't wake up, and for one moment Sig feared that he never will. He wanted to call for help, but his voice was stuck in his throat, held back by fear. Tears sprang to his green eyes, filled with a pain he can't describe. He had never felt so alone, so frightened.......  
  
Later that night, only silent sobs penetrated the ghostly silence of the Wasteland. Sig fell asleep on the dusty ground after hours of unheard weeping. It was only at late dawn the next day he was discovered by Dante's comrades, the other Surface Sentinels.  
  
Imagine their surprise when they discovered young Sigfried among the death and decay that surrounded them. Hardly believing the sight, they took him, still sleeping, away to their camp to be brought back to the safety of the Metamorphagan city. After making sure that the young child was safe, they returned and retrieved Dante's still half-transformed body.  
  
Sig was awake when they carried out the funeral that night. Silently he watched them as they burnt the body, looking at the grey smoke as it rose high into the velvet black sky. From the medic tent he slept in, Sig could hear the Sentinels say:  
  
Sentinel 1: May you be at peace among the stars, my friend.  
  
Sentinel 2: If only we knew he had departed we couldn've saved him...  
  
Sent. 1: He didn't even have the chance to change back either, the poor soul....  
  
Sent.2: I still can't imagine though how his young son managed to find his way here...  
  
Sentinel 1: Who?  
  
Sent. 2: You know....young Sigfried?  
  
Natheniel (That's Sent.1): Oh, that child we rescued. I'm not sure myself, Zephon...  
  
Zephon: You didn't think he—saw Dante change, did you? I mean, he's only five. It might be a little too much for him to know that we—well—you know what I mean.  
  
Natheniel: You're right there. But what's the big deal? Those kids will have to find out sooner or later that they can change and all. The worst thing it can do to him is give him nightmares.  
  
Zephon: That's not my point, Nat. You know what the Circle told us all: never tell your children about this changing thing until they are at least about fourteen. Sigfried's seen two things that are just too much for his age yesterday; I'm rather worried about him.  
  
Natheniel: The child will be fine.  
  
Zephon: He saw his father die in front of him, Nat. What's so all right about that?  
  
Natheniel: We'll leave all this to his mother, all right, Zeph? Don't let these things concern you for the moment; we've gor our own things to worry about. Dante won't be the only one dying in this war with the kind of weapons we fight with....  
  
Zephon: (With a bit of revulsion) Yeah. I can't believe it. While mortals advance with their arsenal, we remain with these obselete standard assault rifles and spears. Nothing more.  
  
Natheniel: Heard the latest news? Turel attempted to go Raven and the Pales and ask for some weaponary.  
  
Zephon: Turel? And the Pales? Huh, the poor fool; he's not going to get anything from that stingy lot. I see now how desperate we are, eversince those idiots from Haven City rejected our every try. Mind you, Haven City is like MILES from here.  
  
Natheniel: I wouldn't set foot into that horrible place with the kind of rules it has there; with or without their so-called protective security walls.  
  
Zephon: Don't forget, bud, that we can't get an inch close to those walls, since we're part Metalhead and all. Take my experience with my troop some weeks ago; we had to smuggle through a hell-hole of a sewer to get in. (Shudders) Honestly, if you gave me a choice in between living in Haven City or whopping up some Hura-Quan ass, I'd take my chances with their leader anytime!  
  
The rest of the conversation wasn't important to Sig, so he went back to his little cot and stayed there; staring at the canvas ceiling of the medic tent. Flashes of last night's happening swirled relentlessly in his mind, wiping innocent and naïve thoughts and filling them instead with a burning pain and sadness. His father was dead. He finally realized where and what he was truly doing, and he knew that this night will haunt him forever in many years to come. This horrible scar in his memory, this haunting inseen wound in his young mind brought large tears welling in his pain-filled green eyes. Despair cloaked him.  
  
And then suddenly, he was angry.  
  
Sig never thought that he would hate anything more in his whole life than those Metalheads that had attacked him yesterday night. He hated them more than Brutus or all those other horrible kids at his school. The hate carved itself onto the child's young heart, penetrating deep blood and settling itself within his soul. But the worst of all, he can't deny it now, was the fact that his father had been one of their fetid kind.  
  
Sig just couldn't believe it. His father, his brave and noble father, was truly a Metalhead within. He had heard it from the Metalheads clearly, and he had Zephon and Natheniel's words to prove this horrible truth. Even more disturbing, was that if all this is really true, then that will mean that he was a Metalhead as well.  
  
Sig felt tears stain his chubby little cheek and he pressed Poopsie's soft, squeaky body. He remembered the smell of death and blood, and the burning, insane and inhuman light he saw come from Dante's eyes when the Metalhead inside him emerged. From what Zephon and Natheniel said, Sig knew that all those people he knew in the Metamorphagan City, Proteus, Fenris—his MOTHER—are Metalheads. The very thought of it made his feel sick and shaky all over.  
  
Its not because Sig was ungrateful for Dante's sacrifice or anything. He was more than thankful to be alive, but the burning betrayal of last night's discovery seemed too great to ignore. The more he thought about it, the killing and and the dying, the more the hatred and the feeling of treason sank a thousand fathoms deeper into his soul.  
  
Sig felt helpless, and more tears ran down his face. Tomorrow he will return home. What will happen to him there? Now that he knew the truth about his people, would everything go as it usually did? Would he still feel the same about Proteus and Fenris? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.  
  
He fell asleep late that night, weary after hours of thinking and swirling emotions that were too much for him to fully understand. He awoke early the next day though, and the Sentinels took him home to the Metamorphagan city, unaware that the little child they escorted had become a changed person overnight.  
  
Life for Sigfried will never ever be the same again.  
  
*  
  
YEARS LATER-  
  
The moon rose high into the darkening sky, sinisterly bright. There were no stars in the huge dome of eternal black; nothing but that huge white glowing sphere that shone stark naked among the black velvet of the night........  
  
Voices screamed all around him, drowning him in their mind-tearing curses. A burning rage burned inside him, and pain travelled in his veins to every single muscle it came across. That pain turned into rage, and tore lose within him, cloaking him in a sea of angry crimson. And through the blinding whiteness he saw through his eyes, he spotted the little form of a five-year old child cowering, petrified and defenceless, at his feet.  
  
Behind him were voices, metallic and frigid, crying,"KILL! KILL! KILL THE MORTAL-HALF! KILL THE MORTAL SOUL!! DEVOUR HIM! DESTROY HIM!  
  
The screaming urged him on, and hot breath poured out of his huge, fang- filled maws. He went up to the child.....  
  
KILL HIM! KILL HIM! BE ONE OF US! BE OUR BLOOD BROTHER!!!!! BE A HURA- QUAN!!!  
  
Hura-Quan. Hura-Quan. Hura-Quan. The voices chanted, like the hostile drumbeats of war, spurring him on to complete his unspeakable deed. The child stared at him with a face so pale he looked ghostly. His tiny heart beat along with the demonic chanting, and pure horror came to his large green eyes as he raised his large, clawed arm to strike.......  
  
And then suddenly Sigfried woke up.  
  
The first thing he felt was the wet material of his pillow at the back of his head, which was no doubt soaked by sweat. Heavy breathing expelled itself roughly out of his mouth and nose, and his chest rose rapidly. Inside, he felt his heart race.  
  
Sig shot up to a sitting position, hands over his brown face, fingernails through his shoulder-length hair and digging into his scalp. He felt his whole body shake, his very skeleton trembling inside.  
  
This was the third night this happen. The third night. Why must he remember it now? Why must this unholy memory present itself at this kind of time?  
  
Sig was now 18 years old, no longer the little, naïve child he used to be. Though all those years of other petty school experiences distracted him from his ordeal, the night when his father died refused to be forgotten. It haunted him until now, as fixed as a vengeance.  
  
Eversince that night, he didn't talk, played or laughed as much as he usually did. With every person he met he knew he was actually looking at a Metalhead—and everytime he looked at the mirror, at himself-well-that was a different story..........  
  
It was already set in his core. He HATED Metalheads. He HATED them so much. He hated them for what they were, hated them for what they were doing to his people.......and mostly hated them for being a part of HIM.  
  
Sig sighed deeply, hands unmoved from his face. He had vowed that he will never, ever turn to his beastly, Metalhead half. It was a stupid thing to think about to some people. I mean, it's been fifteen years. Get over it, some would say. But what do they know? They didn't know the level of his hatred and sense of betrayal he felt within. They didn't see thier father being torn apart or die in front of them; being killed by his own cousins.........  
  
Sig put his hands down and stared at his feet across the bed, gazing upwards and looking beyond his toes to his bedroom door. He could hear the sound of pots and dishes clanking and clinking, and the usual sound of an oxen door being closed. Mother had finished her baking, and he knew it was time to get up.  
  
At the breakfast table he was greeted by the usual sight; table laden with breakfast and yakow milk. His mother, now older with a few wrinkles, smiled at him as he put the newly baked bread onto the table.  
  
Juliana: Good morning, Sigfried.  
  
Sig: (Smiling rather falsely) Good morning, mother.  
  
His tone was that of forced gaiety. He had never told his own mother about his deep personal feelings. The Sentinels had lied to Juliana about Sig for her own sake. They told her about Dante's death, yes, but they didn't tell her that Sig had actually seen how he died. They simply said they found him lost in the Metamorphagan city when they returned to collect provisions. Though that sent her close to collasping, it was good enough. The truth would kill her.  
  
So assuming that Sig was as innocent as ever, she acted as if nothing really happened. Sig played along, hiding the truth and the pain behind a cheery smile and shaky laugh. Juliana never suspected anything, so it was easy.  
  
Sig politely finished his breakfast and walked off into the direction of his school; a small college situated down close to the mines at the bottom of the city. He didn't bring his textbooks or anything today. Today isn't going to be like all other school days. Today was ,'special'  
  
Suddenly-  
  
****: Hey! Sigfried!  
  
Sig turned around and saw a tall young man about his age run up to him, his long brown haor flying behind him as he streaked swiftly across the college compound. He was tall and slim, elegant in some way and dressed in very sophisticated looking blue garments.  
  
Sig: (Smiling) Proteus!  
  
Proteus: Where have you been? You were horribly late; I've been looking all over for you.  
  
Sig: Why the fancy stuff?  
  
Proteus: Oh—my mother. She insists that I wear it for the occasion.  
  
Sig wasn;t surprised. Proteus's mother was a respected principal of one of the few schools in the Metamorphagan City.  
  
Sig: What's the big occasion about again?  
  
Proteus: (Beginning to sound poetic) Today is the day where we all young bloods set asunder our once naïve and childish life and start forth a new course in life-  
  
Sig: Speak English, Pro. Proteus: Urgh. Ok, so today we're going to give up our lives to one pure devotion: whether to become Metafor or a Peacemaker.  
  
The Metafores. Sig shuddered slightly. This was the name given to Metamorphagans who chose to learn about their beastly halves and learn how to use and control it. It can be a dangerous choice, for training to control such a lethal inner beast can be quite difficult. The Peacemaker however, is devoid of all these beast-control training; but that doesn't mean that they can't transform. Every Metamorphagan in the city will eventually have to chose their own paths when they came of suitable age.  
  
But way before Sig knew about this, he had already made up his mind.  
  
Proteus: I've almost fized my hair off trying to come up with a real choice. Eitherway, my mother says it's my choice so---I guess I'm going to end up Peacemaker. What about you, Sig?  
  
Sig: (Quickly) Peacemaker.  
  
Proteus: Didn't take you long to decide, eh?  
  
Sig: (Half-sarcastically) Not at all.  
  
Proteus: I've heard that Fenris is going for Metafor.  
  
Sig: (Sighing) He should, I suppose. I mean, he is a scout Sentinel and he's doing pretty well as our Youth Leader and all....  
  
Protues: Hurry now, or we'll be late for the ceremony.  
  
Sig followed Protues into the small academy and looked around warily for the school's reaction about the ceremony. Like he had expected, nearly all of them were excited. He caught several boasts as well, hearing them brag about their beastly powers and how they were going to use them. Sig was disgusted; they didn't know the true meaning of power and murder unless they have seen it before their own eyes. 


	6. Cont

Sorry it took me so long to update, fellas. Been a bit busy lately: EXAMS!!! ARGH! Oh yeah, I'm in Deviantart.com now! You can check out my artwork there by searching under the name 'VulpineVampiress'. YOU ARE OBLIGED TO BY ALL MEANS!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sig and Proteus made their way through the chattering crowd and entered a huge, assembly chamber. Inside, Sig's eyes widened at the sight of so many people: the whole school had assembled in this one large room to decide whether they wanted to be a Peacemaker or a Metafor. He recognized a few, on not having many close friends. However, he spotted Fenris not too far away on the stage in front of them. He had grown much over the fifteen years, and was tall, handsome and broad. He wore the regal-looking scout- Sentinel uniform and pinned a finely polished badge on his chest which read clearly, 'YOUTH LEADER.'  
  
Proteus: (Beckoning to Fenris) Look at that Fenris: if he's going to get any stiffer 'll hav to go there and dampen him myself.  
  
Sig: (Chuckles slightly)  
  
Proteus: (Taking a seat on the raised, assembly chairs) Well, this is it, Sig. I'm not sure if I'm prepared for this kinda thing. It usually takes a hours to get this all done......  
  
Sig knew that, and nodded silently. Each and every Metamorphagan in this assembly hall must step forwards to the stage and state their choice to the important council-members. They will then ask them a few questions, and finally make them state an oath. The process is the same whether it was Peacemaker or Metafor. Sig glanced around the huge room, suddenly feeling apprehensive about the huge crowd.  
  
Proteus seemed to notice.  
  
Proteus: Look at this crowd...it's going to take ages for all this to finish.... I mean, it'll be seven hours per day stuffed in this room waiting for your name to be called. I've got more important things to do you know.  
  
But Sig wasn't really listening to Proteus's complaints. He was too busy staring at the stage in front of him, eyeing the council members with a slight sense of distrust. He knew them; for they had once known Dante. Sig wondered what their reaction would be when he told them that he wanted to be a Peacemaker. It would surprise them very much, for Dante had once been a well-known and powerful Metafor.  
  
The thought about that made Sig sick again, so he saved himself by listening to Proteus complaining.  
  
As he got lost in his friend's endless chatter, the assembly started. The first few names were called out, and the young Metamorphagans concerned eagerly told the council members about their choices. After that, they were sent away after a few minutes of questioning.  
  
Sig watched as one by one the young Metamorphagans went off towards the stage, and inevitably his eyes began to droop sleepily with boredom. But just as he was about to drop off, the council members called out loudly to the crowd, "Sigfried, son of Dante."  
  
Proteus: (Rousing) Eh? What? Oh, Sig! It's your turn! By god, you're soo lucky!!  
  
Sig's stomach cringed and he swallowed nervously. But then he slowly got up to his shaking legs and stood up to get out of his seat-  
  
Suddenly the doors behind the crowd shot open, and Sig froze in his position. All eyes swivelled to the stranger at the opened doors, and uttered a few shocked gasps. Sig saw a small group of tall and austere looking Metamorphagans slowly entering the huge assembly chamber. The tallest was a strict looking person with steely grey eyes and dark hair, and he wore regal looking robes of dark scarlet and purple. Clutched in his claw-like hands was a paper scroll. Council Member: Kronos! Why, what are you doing here?  
  
Kronos: (Stepping up towards the stage and looking rather coldly at the huge crowd of surprised Metamorphagans) Apparently, there has been a great change of plans, my dear Bron.  
  
He turned to look at the crowd and opened the paper scroll, reading it loudly so that everybody could hear him:  
  
Kronos: By order of the Circle, all Metamorphagans are to become Metafors from here on now, due to the increased number of Metalhead attacks on our city.  
  
Sig: (Alarmed) WHAT?  
  
Kronos: The status of 'Peacemaker' is hereby abolished, and a new code of systems are to be introduced. All young Metamorphagans are obliged to learn the ways of Metaforian Combat and to know how to Transform. If this action is ignored, the penalty is $10000 dollars in pay or three years imprisonment.  
  
Bron: (Bewildered) Kronos? But-but what is the meaning of this?  
  
Kronos: We have found nearby half our Sentinels dead near the Eco Valve down at the mines, and it is clear that Metalheads have penetrated our defenses.  
  
The crowd heard this statement and gasped loudly in shock and horror.  
  
Bron: But how can that be?!  
  
Kronos: We are still unsure, but we need everyone in this city to be able to defend themselves incase more attacks persist. (Turning back to the crowd) You all may leave and return home now; there is no need to decide which faction you belong to. All of you, however, are compelled to attend the Combat Classes the next day during the afternoon at the Great Chamber. Absense to this class will not be tolerated and a fine of $400 dollars must be paid!  
  
Proteus: Madness!!  
  
Sig couldn't agree more, and his heart pounded with rage and frustration. How could this be happening to him!? Now with this new order, he's forced to become the thing he dreaded and hated most. Memories of murder and the monster his father had become made him feel sick all over. And the vow that he had made eversince that horrible night was nothing but a forsaken promise.  
  
Sig: This can't be happening.........  
  
Proteus: Well...so much for that, now eh, Sig? I guess we can't change the rules now, and I'm going to be a Metafor! Huh, imagine that! (Suddenly realizes his friend's frozen and shocked state) Sig? Hey, are you all right?  
  
Sig: (Lying) I-I-I'm fine, Pro. Look, I've got to go home now.  
  
Proteus: What?  
  
Sig: I'm not very well.  
  
Proteus: Fine, then. But are you coming to the Combat Classes tomorrow?  
  
Sig didn't know what to answer, so he made a gesture that sort of resembled a nod and a shake of his head.  
  
Proteus: Well, if you are, that's great. Meet me there at the Great Chamber at 12.30 tomorrow, okay?  
  
Sig nodded quickly, then turned off to sprint out the door. 


	7. Vorador

NEXT DAY, 12.29 PM Sig's House  
  
Juliet: Sigfried? Aren't you going to the combat classes?  
  
Sig: (Chokes slightly on his lunch) Say what?!  
  
Juliet: You forgetful boy. Don't you remember? You promised to meet Proteus at the Great Chamber at 12.30.  
  
Sig: (Rather hesitantly) Well—  
  
Juliet: Nervous, dear?  
  
Sig: (Lying) Err—yes.  
  
Juliet: (chuckling kindly) Don't worry about that. Your father was more worried than you were the first time he went to his combat classes.  
  
Oh no, please Mother, no, Sig thought, biting his lip. If there was one thing he didn't want to hear was the story of how Dante found his beastly powers.  
  
Juliet: He used to be so clumsy, too! Honestly, your father looked so funny during his classes. But with some patience, a few mistakes and a lot of practise, things turn out right for him eventually.  
  
Juliet sighed for a moment, suddenly remembering the death of her husband.  
  
Juliet: (Less cheerfully) Your father would've been proud of you, Sig. If he were here now—  
  
Sig: (Gently) Mother, please.......  
  
Sig took hold of her quivering hand and held it gently.  
  
Sig: Father's gone. I know he would be proud, but wishing that he would come back isn't really the right thing to do. Father wouldn't want you crying to death over his absence.  
  
Juliet: Oh, Sigfried. Forgive me. You're right. I should stop all this useless mourning and concentrate more on life and you. I'll start right now, in fact.  
  
Sig: That's great, mother.  
  
Juliet: Oh, look at the time! Proteus is expecting you at the Great Hall! Hurry now, nd do becareful!  
  
Sig: (Leaving out through the door) I will, Mother!  
  
Becareful, yeah right. Sig knew he had no choice against this, and if he refused they'll have to pay the fine. Sig knew they could never afford to pay that much money, and he didn't want to disappoint his mother as well. So reluctantly he swallowed his revulsion and dread, and sprinted off towards the direction of the Great Chamber.  
  
At the Great Chamber.......  
  
Proteus: (Arms crossed) Sigfried!! About time you showed up!  
  
Fenris: (Teasing) Gobbling up lunch as usual?  
  
Sig: Quit it with the remarks, Fenris. Am I late?  
  
Proteus: You can bet your life you are! Classes are about to start any minute!  
  
Sig: (Rather sharply) You're actually excited about this, aren't you?  
  
Proteus: Well, aren't you?  
  
Sig didn't reply. Fenris: All right, enough squabbling you two. Come on, we'd best go inside.  
  
The Great Chamber. Sig had always admired its greatness and awe. But now he approached them with escalating dread. His green eyes looked up to the faraway, domed ceiling above him and studied the colossal area of circular space in front of him. He felt so minute against the vastness of it all, and even with a crowd of almost 150 young Metamorphagans it only filled just one-quarter of the chamber. It was lit all around by huge torches and a few Eco crystals, so it wasn't very bright.  
  
Sig made his way among the crowd, standing close to Fenris and Proteus. He waited tensely for the lesson to begin.  
  
Sure enough, it did.  
  
******: ALL LINE UP!!!  
  
Almost immediately, the crowd of Metamorphagans fell silent. Striding among their midst was a large and broad-shouldered Metamorphagan whose eyes were two burning, dark coals. His skin was tanned, with large arms and long legs. His thick back hair was tied into a long ponytail, and a strange white streak ran down from his forehead to the back of his hair. Half of his face was badly scarred, and so was the rest of his muscular body. Sig gulped.  
  
******: So, this is the measly group of Metas that the Circle has to offer me. Discard all those thoughts of being Peacemaker because like it or not, you will taste blood soon enough.  
  
He strode on more, eyes studying the now petrified crowd. His next words were steely.  
  
******: As you have heard, Metalheads are attacking our city for the Dark Eco that we have here. Due to the lack of weaponary, we are compelled to learn the arts of Metamorphagan combat. This is the new order of the City. I agree to it fully.  
  
He stopped walking, right in the centre of the crowd.  
  
******: I am Vorador, your new tutor in the ways of Transformation and Combat, two skills a Metamorphagan MUST master. I must warn you that I do not tolerate disobedience, and those who refuse to sacrifice their sweat and blood for the good of this damnable city will have to deal with me. Am I clear with that?  
  
Nobody answered, but Vorador knew they were listening. So he continued.  
  
Vorador: So.........shall we begin?  
  
Vorador had the students all lined up parallelly in straight lines behind one another, so that he could address them more carefully.  
  
Vorador: According to 'The Crux', a book written a long time ago by an anonymous Metamorphagan writer, Transformation is used to defend ourselves when we are threatened and nothing more. It must not be used to settle arguments, to show supremacy or to simply kill for no reason. This concept has been used for years; But.......Lucky for you I don't believe in such frail statements. I kill for fun.  
  
He laughed chillingly.  
  
Vorador: When you transform, your world will change. You are no longer human, and murder will be your main priority. Thanks to ancient powers of the Moon-Sapphire, however, we are able to contain these savage instincts, giving us the ability to think and to even speak at certain times. It harnesses the power of moonlight, thus allowing us to transform at any time upon our own will. But such powers aren't easy to control. We are humans by blood, but beasts by fate. To master these powers, we must master ourselves.......our confidence, our emotions and mostly, or desires to make a kill with this new found strength. I have seen many young Metamorphagans being misled, and their foolishness ends with their peril. I don't want that same mistake from you.  
  
He turned to the crowd.  
  
Vorador: These combat classes will only last a few months. But the learning that aspects of transformation and combat skills will require life-time effort. So now..........................  
  
He trailed off in a long speech, and while the other students listened in attentively Sig was lost in a sea of self-loath. He couldn't believe it. Months of training how to kill and how to fight. Months of becoming a Metalhead. It sounded so unholy to him, and he was more than grateful when the lessons finished four hours later. He walked out empty and feeling souless, suddenly dreading the next lesson.  
  
Proteus: Whoa!! That Vorador person sure knows how to put us up straight! I'm shaken but I can bet he's a good teacher.  
  
Fenris: What do you think, Sig?  
  
Sig: (Not answering)  
  
Fenris: Are you all right? You've been acting weird of all the sudden......  
  
Sig: I'm fine.  
  
Proteus: Liar. C'mon, Siggy, you can tell us. We're your bestfriends, surely we can help you out!  
  
Sig: Look---it's just that I don't like being a Metafor very much.  
  
Proteus: Really? Set your mind on Peacemaker that much, eh?  
  
Sig: Sort of.  
  
Fenris: Don't worry, Sig. You'll get over it soon. I mean, it's going to go on for four months. Maybe you'll change your mind sooner or later.  
  
Humph. Sig thought, the corner of his mouth twitching. That's easy for you to say.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Thraxenel: (Being mauled by Dragon of Zanarkand's Hura-Lycans) NO!!! STOP!!! MERCY!!!!  
  
Dragon of Zanarkand: Muahahahaha!!! Feel my wrath!!!!  
  
Thraxenel: I'LL UPDATE SOON, I PROMISE!!! No, no....NO MORE!! Argggghhhhh!!!!  
  
Jak-Daxter: (Clamps eyes shut with a sigh) I can't watch this. ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 


	8. Cont from PrevChap

I'M DAMN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Blame my teachers, they're the ones whose pilling me up with some &$&%!$# homework and I can't do anything about it! As for the connections, don't even ask. PLUS: Looks worriedly at the Hura-Lycan army awaiting Dragon of Zanarkand's orders It ain't easy writing with three broken ribs, one blind eye, a broken arm and leg and six lost fingers!!! Offended, Hura-Lycans approach OH NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Jak-Daxter: Here we go again! Tranquilizers!

.........................................................................................................  
  
Fenris: Same place tomorrow?  
  
Proteus: Fine. See you around, guys. I've got to go. Oh yeah, and Sig, try to come earlier tomorrow. I don't want to know what Vorador will do if he catches us late.  
  
Sig nodded slowly and watched as he and Proteus went off. Half-heartedly, he went home as well.  
  
Sig found it very difficult to concentrate on his combat classes over the next few days.  
  
Vorador's threats did little to frighten him, and everytime his fierce tutor rambled on about the rules of Transformation, Sig simply stared into space, wishing with all his might that he would just evaporate and drift away, far from this wretched Metalhead-turning lessons.......  
  
Vorador: (Suddenly shouts) SIGFRIED!  
  
Sig shot his head upwards and looked around frantically to see whom had called his name. Not surprisingly, Vorador strode up towards him, his brows tight in a v-shaped frown.  
  
At the corner of his eye, Sig could see Proteus and Fenris looking worried.  
  
Vorador: Have you been blithely staring into the empty space all this time during my lesson?  
  
His words dripped with malice, but Sig stood firm and unmoved by his threatening voice.  
  
Sig: No, Sir.  
  
Vorador: (Looking annoyed) Fine, then. Answer this question. What is the main factor that increases our savage instincts in our beastial form?  
  
Sig was blank; after all, he hadn't been paying attention. As he struggled to keep a good front and find an answer at the same time, he saw Proteus suddenly making a couple of hand gestures at him. He put his hand into a C kind of shape, putting it up high and pointing at it sharply to indicate something.  
  
Sig: (Suddenly realizing) Erm....the moon (I think).  
  
Vorador frowned harder and looked at him square in the eye, and stood so close to Sig's face he could feel his hot breath on his neck. Sig's green eyes locked with Vorador's dark, coal-like ones.  
  
Vorador: (Hissing and ignoring the answer) Your Dante's son are you?  
  
Sig's stomach flip-floped at the sound of his father's name.  
  
Sig: Yes sir.  
  
Vorador: His death must mean a lot to you.  
  
Sig: (Silent)  
  
Vorador: (Looking up to the rest of the class) Now...tell me, class. Have any of your fathers, uncles or brothers died on the Surface in this Metalhead war?  
  
To Sig's surprise, Fenris's hand shot up.  
  
Fenris: My father Turel and brother Rahab did, sir.  
  
Vorador: Have you any idea of what they looked like in their beastial forms?  
  
Fenris was silent, taken aback by the unexpected question. The other students were looking perplexed as well, talking to one another about it. Sig was starting to get uncomfortable.  
  
Fenris: I-I don't think so, sir.  
  
Vorador: I don't expect you to. Now tell me this, class......have you ever heard the term 'Hura-Lycan'?  
  
Proteus: I have, sir. It's an ancient beast akin to the Metalheads. But everyone knows that they don't exist.  
  
Vorador: Is that so? (Chuckles) Humph...you are an ignorant lot. But I'll tell you anyway. This might disturb you as it does young Sigfried here....  
  
Sig was frozen. How could Vorador possibly know how he felt towards being a Metafor? But he didn't have time to think about it; Vorador was already babbling on about the thing he dreaded most....  
  
Vorador: Have any of you actually bothered to find out about our history? Of why we can transform into beasts, and how this has ever happened to us? Of course, for you underaged little twits, digging so deeply into the past is considered a forbidden transgression. You are not supposed to know until...well, when we think you're ready. But I will tell you now, anyway. It's hard to follow the rules when we're being constantly provoked by War....  
  
Vorador: (Cont.) You and I are, as I had explained during these last two months, are beasts inside. But of what kind, you might wonder. You have never seen one, let alone transform into one.  
  
His eyes glinted evilly at that.  
  
Vorador: But today, my students, that will change.  
  
And with that dramatic statement, their large tutor left down his long cloaked coat and stretched his arms out by his side. He tilted his head towards the ceiling, jaw slowly opening and eyes suddenly lost in a fiery tempest....  
  
Sig suddenly felt sick. That night on the Surface returned to haunt his memory, filling his mind with the horrible snarling and roaring of the attacking Metalheads and the spine-chilling howl of the beast Dante had become. His mind reeled horribly, and he tried to close his eyes and think about something else. But Vorador won't let him, and Sig watched with growing shock and awe as his large tutor began to transform before him.  
  
Gasps filled the large chamber when all the students saw what was happening to Vorador's eyes: they had lost their dark glint, and had turned all white instead. His limbs had grown visibly longer, and the muscles enlarged, ripping his sleeves to shreds. His legs bent and twisted, and the toenails steadily turned into large hooked claws. Metal sprung out of his skin at certain places, looking like pieces of some metal armour. But most horrific of all was his face. The students were silent with fear and disbelief when they saw Vorador's face lengthen before their very eyes into a sort of wolfish snout complete with large and fearsome fangs. Fixed on his forehead, gleaming like some macabre jewel, was a bright, glowing yellow gem.  
  
Sig heard thousands of gasps and some of the girls screamed their lungs out. He heard Proteus shout:  
  
Proteus: THAT'S A METALHEAD!!!  
  
Sig wanted to shut his eyes to stop witnessing this horrible spectacle, but like his classmates he was too stunned to do anything. The rest of the class stayed rooted in their positions, mouths wide agape at the sudden appearance of their most dreaded enemy in front of them. The huge wolfish Metalhead slowly dropped on all fours, but even on its four feet it stood almost seven feet tall. Sig was sure Dante hadn't been that big, and was frozen to the bone upon that realization. Also, unlike his father, this Metalhead beast had a strange, metal skull-like mask on its face, crowning its forehead and enclosing around that bright gem. It also had a long mane of white hair running down from its forehead to its broad, spiked back. The familiar Moon-Sapphire necklace dangled loosely around its muscular neck, shining brightly on its chest.  
  
And then suddenly, it spoke to them in Vorador's growling voice:  
  
Vorador: (Metallic tones) Yes, it is revealled to you youngsters at last. WE ARE ALL METALHEADS. We are fighting our very own cousins, spilling the blood of our own brothers and devouring the flesh of their bastard children!! I can't believe you've never realized how much we are like them. It explains fully why we need Eco so much and why we can transform into Metalheads. Hura-Lycan is merely the other word for Metamorphagan: 'Hura'- meaning 'Metal' and Lycan 'Wolf.'  
  
Vorador: (Cont.) Now, I expect some of you to feel disturbed about being a part of the enemy, but that's not important. The most important thing is to make sure NONE of those bastards get their filthy claws on our Eco. And that duty, my dear students, fall into your hands from here on now.  
  
Vorador halted his speech, whites eyes fixed on the paralyzed crowd.  
  
Vorador: I will teach you how to transform properly soon enough. Let's just hope some of you can cope with a bit of pain. CLASS DISMISSED.  
  
Th students all went, or rather, ran out of the Great Chamber, as if fearful that Vorador might have them on his dinner-menu. But Sig was far from afraid...he was angry again; the same rage and betrayal returned to him, equal to the first time he felt it when he was five years old.....  
  
Fenris: SIG! SIG! Wait up!  
  
Proteus: (Catching up) Sig, was that what bothered you so much? About being part Metalhead?  
  
Sig: (Sarcastically) Good guess, Pro.  
  
Proteus: I must admit I'm freaked out, but honestly Sig, that's a small thing to worry about for fifteen years!  
  
Sig wanted to shut Proteus' mouth with his notebook, but he held back the temptation and whirled around to face him angrily. He was far too scarred to keep it in anymore.  
  
Proteus: (Slightly nervously) Err...Siggy? Well, I'm only being truthful, I mean....  
  
Fenris: How did you know before we did, Sig? Your mom can't have told you that we were part Metalhead....  
  
Sig: She didn't. Nobody in this city did. I learnt it the hard way.  
  
Fenris: How so?  
  
Sig: (Sigh) I've seen it.  
  
Proteus and Fenris were silent for a moment, but then asked, "Say what?"  
  
Sig: Remember that evening when we went for the Eco Bursts in the mines, Fenris?  
  
Fenris: That was a long time ago,but yeah I remember.  
  
Sig: It's like this......  
  
And he went off, spilling out all of the pain and hatred of the past. Proteus and Fenris gawped on hearing Sig's horrifying tale, and both looked stunned by the end of it. Fenris was lost in silence, but Proteus said:  
  
Proteus: I'm so sorry, Sig.  
  
Sig: I wouldn't want this to be told to anyone, you hear?  
  
Proteus: Our lips are sealled.  
  
Fenris: It must be horrible...seeing your father getting ripped to shreds by your own cousins. Now I'm starting to feel sick about myself.  
  
Proteus: Me, too. But we can't do much about that now. Vorador and the Circle will kill us if we told them we want to turn Peacemaker.  
  
Sig: (Sighs) I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I'm going home.  
  
Proteus: Are-are you going for Vorador's class?  
  
Sig: Oh, what choice do I have?  
  
And so he left, and his two friends didn't stop him. Even with his secret burden spilt, he didn't feel any better. On the contrary, he felt a lot worse.  
  
THE NEXT DAY 8.30 PM.  
  
Surprisingly, there was no combat classes during the evening and Sig was more than grateful. He'd been having the dreams again, only this time the horror of it all doubled and he woke up to find his whole bed drenched in sweat. His mind spun with the gorey image of hanging Metalhead entrails and blood dripping down from his nightmarish Hura-Lycan half's jaw. Infact, the dreams felt so real he could almost taste its horrible, coppery flavour.....  
  
That night he decided to go to bed early, tired after morning school. He had spent four hours on his physics (Boy do I know how he feels –Thrax) and was eager to get some rest, regardless of the nightmares. So lying down on his comforting bed, taking Poopsie bear close to him, he closed his eyes slowly to sleep-  
  
Juliet: (Knocks on his bedroom door) Sigfried! Come quickly now!  
  
Sig: (Groans) I've already cleaned the oven, mother!  
  
Juliet: No, no dear it's Proteus! Hurry, he's here!  
  
Sig: Pro? Here?  
  
Before he could get out of bed, the bedroom door burst open and a panicky looking Proteus stumbled in. He had his combat-class books tucked untidily under his arm and Sig could see his pale blue pajamas under his crumpled tunic. Obviously, this wasn't a good sign. Proteus was not the kind of person who would rush like an idiot.  
  
Sig: (Quickly hides Poopsie bear out of view) What's wrong, Pro?  
  
Proteus: You're not going to believe this, but we're having combat classes tonight!  
  
Sig froze. Poopsie dropped with a squeak onto the floor. Luckily, Proteus didn't notice.  
  
Sig: WHAT?  
  
Proteus: Vorador's orders. But that's not all; we're actually going to have our lessons on the Surface now!  
  
Sig: That's crazy!!  
  
Proteus: I know. My mom went ballistic when she found out, knowing that there were still Metalheads out there. But its by the order of the Circle, and we have to go. They'll be a couple of Sentinels, too. I really don't like the sound of it.  
  
Sig: You're telling me.  
  
Proteus: Hurry up and get dressed then. We're almost late!  
  
Proteus waited impatiently for Sig to half-heartedly ready himself. Once that was done, they two left in a hurry, running past the streets of their now sleeping underground city and rushing up to the high and heavily guarded Surface Gates. Even in the distance, Sig could see all of Vorador's students standing near the Gates close to their large and vicious tutor. As he neared, he felt himself being indulged into a tense and nervous atnosphere. He looked around and studied the face of his collegues. They all wore the same stiff and nervous looks. They were scared. Scared to go out into the alien Surface world which was overrun with thousands of Metalheads. Sig should be scared too, but somehow...he wasn't. Infact, deep inside, he felt a strange sense of eagerness, a will to go out an wreck some havoc upon those horrible Metalheads and make them pay for murdering his father.  
  
Sig felt damn sick with himself when he realized that feeling.  
  
Occupying himself with his surroundings, Sig noticed the large number of Sentinels dressed in full armour. The armour was rather loose, and they mostly covered the abdomen area of the body. Sig knew why that was so. Whenever a Metamorphagan transforms, the belly area was the most vulnerable. But these loose metal armour provides that needed protection, and unlike the clothes which rip when a Metamorphagans transform, these metal armour stay on and protect the most vulnerable parts.  
  
Vorador: All right, class this is it. Tonight, we shall finally reveal to ourselves our beastly halves, and with me by your side, you don't have to worry about anything. I will make you all transform tonight, and let the pain be the pain. I must remind you not to feel too afraid, though. Metalheads can smell fear from a mile away, and this is a trigger for them to attack. All right then, you slow witted yakows! Get those asses straight and LIIIIINNNEEEE UPPP!  
  
The students lined up quickly, though tensely and watched as the Sentinels went forwards and opened the huge iron gates to the Surface world outside. Cool night wind rushed in, prickling exposed skin and filling unprepared lungs with the scent of dry sand. Sig's body tensed. He remembered that smell just too well.  
  
The Sentinels rushed out forwards first, scanning the arid area. Finally, with a nod they signalled to Vorador that it was safe. Vorador then gestured the half-petrified students forwards.  
  
The students went off, gasping at the alien feel of soft sand underneath their feet. Their mouths were wide with awe as they stared upwards to the heavens. Their necks glowed with a soft blue light emitted from their moon- sapphire pendants, but they were all too busy admiring the stars to notice. Proteus: I can't believe this! Stars actually exist!  
  
Fenris: I had no idea it was this...this beautiful!  
  
Sig: (With slight revulsion) Rethink that.  
  
..........................................................................................................

Update coming soon guys. IAN NOTTHINGHAM ROCKS! GOD DAMN PEZZINI! He-he. Keyboard syndrome.


	9. ContinuARRGHH! Call off your HuraLyans, ...

Jak-Daxter: Pinning Hura-Lycans down with electropes Ah yes finally! Backup!  
  
Thraxenel lunges into the scene with an army of vampires following. Not surprisingly Raven was with them.  
  
Thraxenel: Update's here guys! Sorry it took so long...I'm having my mid-year exams so yeah. The pain was excruciating...  
  
Dragon of Zanarkand: Not as painful as my bite if you don't update quickly enough!  
  
Thraxenel: Whines ..........................................  
  
Vorador: All right people! This is it! The Transformation lessons will be carried out here, in this lonely clearing until the next few months. Now, I want to get over this quickly so let's get started right now. YOU!  
  
He pointed at Fenris, who froze.  
  
Vorador: Step up here.  
  
Fenris stepped shakily forwards.  
  
Vorador: Name of your father?  
  
Fenris: Turel.  
  
Vorador: Ah yes, I thought so. You'd be perfect.  
  
Sig: (Squirms slightly)  
  
Vorador: (To Fenris) All right now, Fenris I'm going to need you to concentrate. Do you notice how bright your moonstone necklace is? Good, it's ready allright. Now....feel its energy course through you. Look at the moon. Feel its connection.  
  
Fenris looked up to the moon above, and almost immediately his limbs began to shake. His knees trembled and his eyes were unusually wide.......  
  
Sig felt his stomach qelch sickeningly.  
  
Fenris: (Starts to shudder) I...I...feel strange, sir...Urghhhh.....  
  
Vorador: (smirks) Don't fight it, Fenris. Feel.  
  
Fenris didn't reply; he looked as if he were about to be sick. His eyes shut tight in a painful grimace, and at this the moon suddenly shone so bright that the whole area was bathed in its eerie silver glow. A pained yelp burst from Fenris's lips, and blood dripped down his nose....  
  
Fenris: (In pure agony) Grrrraaahhhh-arrggggghhhhh!!!!  
  
Vorador: (Backing, but calmly) Relax, Fenris...don't be afraid. Feel. Immerse yourself in your mind. Feel. Fenris' next scream pierced through the dark atmosphere like a blade, searing Sig's guts and petrifying the other students watching. There was total silence and nothing moved, not even the chilly wind. Fenris fell to his knees, both arms clutching his arms tightly. More blood dripped down his chin from his nose and mouth, and as tense seconds passed Sig watched with growing revulsion and horror as metal began to form around Fenris's shoulders, legs and arms. His face lenghtened into the vicious wolf like face, haloed by the metal guards on its forehead, cheeks and jaw. Vorador's smirk widened as a bright yellow gem emerged from Fenris' beastly forehead........  
  
Proteus: Dear god....  
  
A roar burst out from Fenris's huge jaw, and the students all screamed in unison. The huge metalhead beast, or Hura-Lycan as the legends called it, roared once more, white eyes locked on Vorador's.  
  
Vorador: (Calmly) You've earned yourself an A-, son of Turel. Two points off for being rude, though.  
  
The Hura-Lycan let out a soft growl, eyes still fixed on Vorador's. Vorador went up to him, and as he moved he transformed into the huge Hura-Lycan beast that he was with well-learnt ease. Fenris stiffened, as if shrunken by the presence of the larger and more dominant Hura-Lycan. Vorador slowly dropped to all fours, but even hunkered he dwarfed Fenris's towering beast form.  
  
Vorador: (Metallic voice) Can you hear and understand me, Fenris? Connect yourself with the Moonsapphire and hear me. Feel.  
  
Fenris lowered his huge head, and the moonsapphire seemed to respond immediately.  
  
Fenris: (Metallic voice) Yes, Sir Vorador, I hear and understand you.  
  
Vorador: (Circling him) Very good. You're a quick learner. As you can see, students, we are still able to think properly even when we are transformed with the help of the Moonsapphire gem. It might be a bit blurry for you first timers, but we'll work on that soon. Take brave Fenris here as an example. (Growls softly) Now, who wants to be next?  
  
It was the worst night Sig had ever had.  
  
One by one, reluctant students revealled to themselves their true beastly forms. Vorador remained as a Hura-Lycan for the whole night, growling orders at the transforming students and giving them nasty roars if any of them misbehaved. This went on for six hours, but none of the the students look one bit drowsy. Vorador taught them to properly transform back to themselves before he allowed the next student to give the transformation a try, and with each return he graded them. Several got Cs. They screamed too much.  
  
Vorador: SIGFRIED! (Sig stiffened) YOUR TURN-  
  
Suddenly Vorador stopped in midsentence, for off in the distance there suddenly came a loud bang of some sort, followed by loud, horrible screeches of some unearthly creatures. Sig's heart skipped a beat; he knew that sound just too well...  
  
Vorador: (to himself) God damn...The Wastelanders are back!  
  
Voice: (In the distance) Eat dirt, ya metal-losers!  
  
Voice2: (In the distance) Don't stain da head, you bum. Krew ain't gonna like no dusty things on his wall.  
  
Vorador: (To the students) Class dismissed, students! Hurry back into the Gates NOW!  
  
Confused, but glad to end the lesson, the students rushed back to the direction of the Gates, guided by the Sentinels. Vorador, still in his beastly form, followed them closely from behind.  
  
Suddenly-  
  
Voice1: (Somewhere nearby) Hey, guys! You see something over there?!  
  
Vorador: (Whirls around and stops) No....they've spotted us...  
  
Voice2: (Nearer now) Yeah! There's something in that clearing!  
  
Vorador: (To the sentinels) Lead the students to the Southern Gate, it's nearer and safer for them there!  
  
Sentinel: But it's a bit too far, sir! They'll catch up and see us!  
  
Vorador: (Growls) Don't disobey me, captain! I'll handle those Wastelanders....  
  
The Sentinel captain looked shocked, but nodded quickly. He went off and rounded the students to the left, towards a clear pathway leading downwards to the unseen city gates. Sig glanced over his shoulder to look at Vorador, and watched with wide-eyed shock as strange new people arrived into the area. They were men just like him, only that they wore strange garments and carried guns that looked more advanced than the usual Sentinel assault rifles.  
  
Surface people, Sig suddenly realized. Sig immediately understood why his fellow Metamorphagans alienated themselves from them. Unlike his peaceful underground society, these surface men looked harsh and cruel and there was something about their scent that bothered Sig deeply.  
  
Sig watched as the beastly Hura-Lycan Vorador charged towards the band of surface men, growling fiercely and blocking the students from their view. Excited cries filled the air and furious gunshots were heard, so loud and sharp Sig's ears began to throb. But then came the screaming, and the horrible sick sound of torn flesh made Sig's throat run dry.......  
  
Proteus: (Grabbing Sig by the collar) Don't look, Sig!  
  
Sig tore himself away from the gorey scene and ran off with the students. Soon enough the Southern Gates came into view, and the students all rushed in. Even through the gates Sig could still hear Vorador and those strange surface men battling....  
  
Fenris: (Slightly wearily) He's gonna get himself killed out there!  
  
Proteus: Who were those men?  
  
Sig: I think they're surface people.  
  
Proteus: I've heard of em...I think my father called them Wastelanders....  
  
Wastelanders. They sound awfully like hunters. Metalhead hunters at that.  
  
Sig: (Slightly nervously) I think they're Metalhead hunters.  
  
Proteus: (Making a poor attempt at a joke) Heh, if I weren't a Metalhead myself I wouldn't have anything to worry about.  
  
Sig: Humph.  
  
Fenris: I hope Vorador comes back all right.  
  
Proteus: (Slightly doubtfully) I think he will; I mean...did you see how he bowled Brutus over when that dumbass tried to bite Fenris? I mean, I won't wanna be one to piss Vorador off....  
  
Fenris: Yeah, Brutus does get alittle beastly sometimes. If he keeps this up, he's gonna end up getting killed one day....  
  
Sig: (Snorts) I wouldn't give a damn if he did.  
  
Proteus: Hey look, the Sentinel's are telling us to go home. Guess that's it for class today. See you in the morning.  
  
It was a Saturday the next day, and Sig was grateful for the holiday. Sure enough, news spread of Vorador's fight with the Wastelanders. Sig was somehow relieved to hear that Vorador returned at dawn earlier on that day, and was even more relieved to hear that classes were cancelled for that night. He told Proteus, and to his amazement Proteus was disappointed.  
  
Proteus: What? Classes are cancelled tonight?  
  
Sig: Yeah. Hey, I've heard that there's an Eco Burst later at 8.30 at the Black Pits. I'll treat us to some yakow burgers, eh?  
  
Proteus: Err-no thanks, Sig. I'm kinda busy.  
  
Sig: Busy?? About what?  
  
Proteus: (Eyes widened) You mean you don't know?  
  
Sig: Don't know what?  
  
Proteus: The exams are coming soon.  
  
Sig's stomach quelched.  
  
Sig: Eh? School exams?  
  
Proteus: No. Transformation exams.  
  
Sig: (Stumped) What transformation exams? You mean Vorador's gonna test us on this transformation thing??  
  
Proteus: (Shrugs) That's what Fenris told me. And you know Fenris doesn't like to lie, Sig.  
  
Sig: Isn't it a bit too early for exams? I mean- we've just started Transforming yesterday night.  
  
Proteus: Yeah I know. But Vorador's got some plans for us, and I reckon it ain't gonna be pretty. It's coming soon, but that's all I know. It involves some fighting if I'm not mistaken  
  
Sig: That guy's out of his mind!!!  
  
Proteus: (Sighs) I know, I know...it's the Order of the Council, specifically from that guy named Kronos...eitherway, I'm going down to the Library to get some notes on transformation. Wanna join me?  
  
Sig's instincts told him to say no, knowing that the wounds in his memory weren't healled yet. But no matter how much he hated to be a Metafor, he knew he must get through this incoming exam. Sighing and feeling quite reluctant, Sig nodded and accepted Proteus' offer.  
  
Days passed, and they were the worst in Sig's life. Not only he had to endure hours trying to comprehen the complex ways of transformation, he had schoolwork to do. Vorador still conducted his classes at the clearing on the Surface, and more and more students transformed everynight. Fate seemed to be cheating on Sig, though, because throughout all those nights, Vorador never called out his name. Though Sig was grateful, he was also feeling a bit left-out. The moon had a tantalizing effect on him, and deep inside himself he felt a strange sense of longing...to run out, to escape reality and be free as the wild beast that he truly was inside....  
  
Little did he know that his unwanted desires were about to be fulfilled - the hard way. 


	10. Treason

Only two days before the exams start. And ironically, Sig hasn't transformed yet.  
  
That was probably why he was starting to fidget during the last few transformation lessons Vorador was conducting. The students had gotten used to all the screaming and the roaring now, and Sig was disgusted to find out that some actually liked being a Hura-Lycan. He still felt revolted about being a Hura-Lycan.  
  
Two young students were transforming for the moment, the former now beastly and is howling towards the moon in sign of his victory and the latter still screaming his lungs out on the ground with a bleeding nose. Vorador shook his head and called out loudly to the poor boy-  
  
Vorador: Allright that's enough, Chrome, I don't want you attracting Metalheads with that kind of racket. (Turns away) BRUTUS!  
  
Brutus, Sig's childhood bully, stepped up to Vorador wearing a maniacal grin on his rough face. He was a big and muscular young man, shorter than Sig by the head but still undoubtably more muscular. He was a wild creature with a ferocious and volatile temper. It wasn;t a surprise that nobody liked him even after all those years.  
  
Brutus stepped up to Vorador, looking eager.  
  
Vorador: Bring out your pendant please, and see if you can do a better job than Chrome here.  
  
Brutus nodded excitedly and exposed himself eagerly to the full moon. His transformation was ghastly to behold, for several of the students backed off looking revolted at the way his muscles twisted and morphed underneath his very skin. Even Vorador was looking slightly taken aback just watching. Sig however, was at the point of throwing up.  
  
A shaky, but blood-curdling howl sounded through the air as Brutus completed his transformation. He was a horrific looking beast, with savage, untamed eyes and a cruel set of talons that looked larger and sharper than Vorador's. The students all gasped at the sight of him, and Vorador backed off slightly.  
  
Vorador: (Calmly, but lacking his usual authority) Allright, Brutus – that's an A for you. Now get back in line.  
  
Brutus stared at him with those blank, evil eyes. And then, to Sig's shock, Brutus bared all his sharp fangs into an unmistakable grin. And it's not because he's got an A.  
  
Suddenly he whipped his clawed, metal-clad paws into the air and caught Vorador by the cheek. Vorador screamed only once before he got knocked out by another vicious blow from Brutus' large paws. He fell to the ground, blood oozing thickly down his nose and jaw...  
  
The students all screamed in unison and cowered amongst each other, suddenly lost in fear. The Sentinels leaped to halt the rampaging Hura- Lycan, but Brutus made short work out of them, leaving the students totally at his mercy. He roared savagely, then turned hungrily towards the terrified students, lost in his own beastly instincts...  
  
But then, just as he was about to leap towards the hapless Metamorphagans, another Hura-Lycan, slightly bigger, leaped out from the crowd and snapped its large jaws around Brutus's thick, metal-clad neck. The huge beast drove Brutus brutally to the ground, pinning him and keeping him away from the students.  
  
Protues: Goddam it! That's Fenris!!  
  
Sig's felt as if his heart had stopped beating. There he stood, watching his childhood friend locked in combat with a vicious Hura-Lycan. His mind raced as the battle raged on, feeling totally helpless on the inside.  
  
Fenris and Brutus clashed once more into a tangled frenzy of jaws, claws and metal. Sparks flew into the air as their metal armour grinded against each other, and blood split to the ground as they furiously tore at each other's flesh. They each threw crippling blows at one another, regardless of what they really were and continuing the battle like deranged animals. Sig realized in horror that Fenris was already tiring, and Brutus' attacks were more violent than before....  
  
Suddenly a sharp and pitiful whine echoed in the still night air as Brutus savagely clasped his jaws around Fenris's neck. To their horror, his huge fangs penetrated Fenris's metal armour and sank into flesh underneath it. Fenris roared and flailed helplessly, but Brutus tightened his death grip on the unfortunate Hura-Lycan and shook him violently. He hurled Fenris to the ground and pinned him there with both his paws. He roared deafeningly, and opened his huge jaws to finish Fenris off...  
  
Sig: (Runs out of the crowd) LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SONOFABITCH!  
  
Brutus looked up immediately and stared at Sig with those cold, angry eyes. Sig stared angrily back. Green clashed with white. Fury mounted in both. Brutus growled loudly and get off Fenris' body, and menacingly approached Sig's lone figure...  
  
Sig knew that he was in big trouble.  
  
Looking left and right, he knew he was totally helpless. The assault rifles were too far from his reach, and it was no use in trying to wake up Vorador. He was cornered, trapped with death with only....  
  
Sig: Oh god...No....  
  
The moonshone beautifully above him, and as if in respond the Moonsapphire necklace around his neck glowed just as brightly. Sig could feel his insides heating up, and his muscles started to shake.  
  
Sig: No...No....NO-ARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Searing pain rushed up o his chest and he could feel his ribs widening. To his horror, metal began to form at his shoulders and neck, then his arms and legs. His scream stopped Brutus in his tracks, and Sig continued to transform. Sig's vision became cloaked in a blinding sea of white, and though he felt numb inside, great strength and power forced itself into his veins.  
  
Sig let a long, rueful howl escape his wolfish lips as his transformation was complete. His heart burned with loathe and regret, and his mind was lost in a wild and blazing fury. His world was changed at that instant, and he suddenly felt wild, strong and free. His eyes met Brutus's. Anger flared deep within.  
  
Without a second thought, Sig launched himself at Brutus and the two collided. Sig could feel his armour crashing against Brutus's, and the heat producted stung him. Regardless, he hailed a series of slashes at Brutus's exposed chest, cutting deep and spraying blood into the air. His rammed his metal-armoured shoulder into Brutus's ribs and knocked him to the ground, then snagged him around the throat and hurled him about three meters into the air. Brutus crash-landed with an unforgiving crunch onto the solid ground, and only to meet Sig's enraged gaze bore down into his own. Brutus suddenly shrank before the bigger Hura-Lycan, eyes wide with fear.  
  
The two beasts stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, but the metal on Brutus's body vanished and he shrank back to his own self. His shirt hang in tatters on his body, which was bleeding and bruised in several places. He was scared, terrified even- Sig could smell the nauseating stench of his fear deep within.  
  
Sig, still in his Hura-Lycan form, was disgusted at his sudden display of fear and cowardice. Heart still blazing with rage and regret, he growled loudly in Brutus's face and turned away. Howling savagely, but ruefully, he ran into the shadows and was in an eye-blink, lost in the darkness.  
  
Proteus: (Reacting) Sig! Sig! No wait! Come back!!  
  
Fenris, whom had transformed back, limped close to Proteus's side.  
  
Proteus: Sig!! SIG!!! Come back, dammit! Urgh! I'm going after him!  
  
Fenris: (Grabs his shoulder) No, Pro...it's too dangerous. You'll get eaten alive out there!  
  
Proteus: He's our friend, Fenris! HE'LL get eaten out there if we don't find him!  
  
Fenris: There's more of a chance that you BOTH will get eaten. It's useless trying to find him now – it's too dark. And (Lowering his voice) I don't think he wants to be found, Pro.  
  
Proteus: Turns angrily at Brutus THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!  
  
Fenris: It's not his, Pro and it ain't anyone's! You know what Sig's gone through, and I think he's snapped about it. It's best we leave him to-  
  
Proteus: HIM TO WHAT? Get eaten by those Metalheads, Fen? Oh yeah, smart. Just leave our friend to die, after he had risked his life saving your friggin ass!  
  
Fenris: We'll call in the Sentinels. They'll find him.  
  
Proteus sighed gruffly, then turned to the darkness to where Sig had disappeared.  
  
Proteus: (shaking his head) Lady Juliet's gonna freak out when she hears this.  
  
The two were silent after then, then they turned to leave after managing to revive their tutor Vorador. They didn't tell him Sig had gone yet, feeling exhausted after the night's events. It had been a big night.  
  
The Sentinels were called to look for Sig, and they did so straight away. Proteus and Fenris watched them as they left for the surface, hoping and praying that they would return with Sig safe with them. Yet deep in their hearts, they knew that wasn't possible.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.... The Metamorphagan City, 9.30 am In Juliet/ Sig's house  
  
Juliet: (Sobs)  
  
Sentinel 1: It's all right, my lady. We will find him. We promise.  
  
Juliet: (Ignores him and continues sobbing)  
  
Proteus, who was busy carrying his school books outside Sig's small house, saw the Sentinels as they exited the house and watched them as they crossed their way across the Metamorphagan streets. They were shaking their heads and muttering. But Proteus knew all too well what they were talking about.  
  
Proteus: Humph. He ain't coming back isn't he?  
  
Fenris: Don't say that. Of course Sig will.  
  
Proteus: I doubt it. You did say so yourself that he didn't wanna be found. Well, I don't know about them, cos Sig's a champ when it comes to hide-and- seek.  
  
Fenris: (Sighing) They'll find him. I'm sure they will.  
  
Proteus: They'd better. Cos if they don't, I WILL. (Turns to look at the Surface Gates) Where in hell are you, buddy.........??  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
The calm desert wind blew over the hard, stony ground, picking up dust particles and sending them dancing in the air gracefully. Besides the swaying grass, all was still...save for one lone figure sitting hunched on a large boulder.  
  
Sig stared out at the wasteland horizon aimlessly, his green eyes blank and expressionless. His shirt clung to his body in tatters, and dried blood covered the deep scratch wounds he obtained from the fight with Brutus. Transforming back to himself had been slightly painful, but the pain didn't concern him the least. He had ran a long way from the Metamorphagan city and had deliberately gotten himself lost. He was sure none of the Sentinels had ever gone this far – the hills were flatter here, and it was drier. Strange metal objects lay scattered all over the place, but Sig heeded them little. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe it. After fifteen years of avoiding it, he actually did it – by himself and without a second thought. In saving his friend's life, he had betrayed himself. He had become the one he hated most. He became a Metalhead.  
  
And he actually liked it.  
  
It was a twisted irony, and Sig just couldn't hold it in anymore. His father was murdered by his own cousins, and he had made a vow for life never to be like those savage, mindless beasts. Yet he became one, and because of that he had almost killed Brutus, his own kind.  
  
It made him feel sick to the core. He knew he didn't have what it takes to hold back that pain anymore. That was probably why he ran off. He needed time alone. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back or not.  
  
Suddenly voices interuppted his thoughts and he straightened up immediately, long ears cocked to the direction of the noise. Loud muffed snarls could be heard as well, beastly and metallic. Sig tensed. He knew what that sound was.  
  
Metalheads.  
  
But wait- there are human voices, too. And by the way they cheered and hooted, Sig was definitely sure they weren't Sentinels. Strange loud banging noises sounded through the air as well, until suddenly a loud voice shouted,  
  
Voice 1: Nice shot, Baz!  
  
Another voice answered:  
  
Baz: These new blasters sure make great work outta these Metalheads! Job's getting easier by the day.  
  
A twisted roar screamed through the air, but then the banging sound came again and all was silent. Sig, overwhelmed by curiousity, edged a little closer towards the noise to see what was going on....  
  
Laughter was heard not far away; and Sig braved a few inches closer. He eventually managed to see three strange humans clad in rough clothing. He spied them from a safe distance, and was surprised at how they looked like. Their clothes were nothing like the ones Metamorphagans wear – and their weapons looked like assualt rifles but were more larger and deadlier looking. Even more surprising was that they had a Metalhead caught in a nasty looking net, and the beastly creature was struggling ferociously to get out.  
  
Sig: Wastelanders....  
  
Baz: Hold the damn thing still while I try to get that nice Gem out, Jest!  
  
Jest: Duhhh....ok, bud. Just hurry, it's not like we got these big Rapid Gunners all the time...  
  
The guy named Jest inched carefully towards the huge creature and took out a long rod with a strange U-shaped metal thing at the end of it. He quickly struck it out like a spear and caught the Metalhead by the neck with the U- shaped thing trapping its neck and holding it down to the ground. Furious, the Metalhead thrashed, but it couldn't do much of anything to free itself.  
  
As Sig watched, Baz came eagerly forwards with a cruel looking instrument in his hands. He came to the helplessly trapped Metalhead and rammed instrument down to its head, slotting a small spade like object into the metal skull in an attempt to pry the the Skull Gem out...  
  
The Metalhead gave a terrible screech, and then made a violent and quick twist with its body. The Wastelanders were caught off guard, and Jest accidentally let go of the spear holding the Metalhead down and was thrown backwards by a vicious swipe of the Metalhead's gigantic paw. It clawed its way out of the net and sprinted forwards to escape.  
  
And it was heading right towards Sig. 


	11. Part of the Krew

Sig stared in horror as the Metalhead lunged towards him, jaws wide open and baring all of its fangs at him. He let out a shocked shout, and this made the Wastelanders notice him.  
  
Jest: Hey! Check out that kid!  
  
Baz: What in hell is he doin out here in the Wastelands?!  
  
Sig didn't have time to hear the answer, for in the next split second the Metalhead was upon him. It pushed him to the ground forcefully, knocking him backwards in its desperate attempt to escape. By just as Sig fell, it's shoulder metal armour grazed against his throat and caught his Moonsapphire necklace. The necklace snapped and clung to the Metalhead's armour, gleaming faintly as it left Sig's neck.  
  
Sig: HEY-!!!  
  
Raged, Sig leapt to his feet and lunged for the Metalhead. He caught its tail and he tugged back hard. The Metalhead hissed at him and lunged for his throat, but before its jaws could reach him Sig whipped out a fist and rammed it full force into the Metalhead's hideous face. The skin on his tightly clasped fist split as it came forcefully into contact with the metal on the Metalhead's skull. A loud snap was heard, and Sig was sure he had broken the Metalhead's huge jaw.  
  
With a loud whine the Metalhead fell and dropped dead to the ground. The punch Sig had given it had been so strong it knocked the Skull Gem clean out. Sig reached down to pick up his Moonsapphire necklace and turned away to leave, only to be startled by a loud voice behind him...  
  
Baz: Yo! Kid! Wait up!  
  
Sig turned around and saw the Wastelander named Baz come up to him. He got slightly nervous; he'd never talked to Surface People before.  
  
Baz: Man, where'd you learn howta fight like that?  
  
Sig: Erm...  
  
Baz: What's cha name, kid?  
  
Jest: And what are you doing all alone out here?  
  
Sig: Well—uhhh....  
  
Baz: Ah who the hell cares what your name is! C'mon, you slug, you're comin with us! Krew could use a guy like you!  
  
Sig: Well-I-I...  
  
Baz: Believe me, kid, you won't regret it!  
  
Sig felt himself being pulled by the two strange Wastelanders and he reluctantly followed them. In some way, he was glad someone else found him. He didn't really want to go home anyway.....  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER....  
  
Sig had the biggest adventure he had ever had in his life. First of all, he got his first experience with a real vehicle, which he thought only existed in those trash sci-fi storybooks he had read before in his Library. And then the next thing he knew was that he was taken to a strange land with houses and buildings made out of metal and a strange man-made stone the Wastelanders called 'concrete.' Though the whole place didn't look that all welcoming, Sig just couldn't help getting awed by it all. Here he was now, alone in the City of the Surface People.  
  
Baz: (Slowing down his Zoomer and gesturing to the huge Port near Krew's bar) Well, here we are kiddo! Welcome to South City, the nasty quarter- areas of Haven City! The land of fewer Krimzons and more pretty women!  
  
Jest: (Laughs idiotically) Hey! That rhymes!  
  
Sig: I-I-I've never seen anything so...  
  
Baz: Dirty, baby. Dirty's the word for this helluva dump.  
  
Jest: C'mon, we gotta introduce ya to Krew!  
  
Sig: Who-?  
  
Jest: Whoa! That rhymes too!  
  
Sig was then taken to a strange small building near the Port area. He looked up and saw some words written in large, neon-lights:  
  
Sig: Hip Hog Saloon?  
  
Baz: Don't ask. Krew named it. Oh well...at least he didn't name it anything crazy like the Naughty Otsel or something...  
  
Jest: Or Naughty Dog!  
  
Baz: Oh shut up.  
  
They entered the building and Sig realized that it was a pub. Everything looked new however; the seats shone with an unmistakable brilliance and the beer glasses on the shelves gleamed in the yellow light. The walls were empty however, save for a few pictures of an extremely ugly and fat man...  
  
Sig: (looks at the potrait of that fat guy) Erghh....  
  
: Oh don't do that. It'll make you green sick in the face.  
  
Sig: Who?  
  
Someone stepped out of one of the seats and strode towards Sig. It was a very young man, only 15, but he carried around him the pride and confidence of a prince. He had flashing brown eyes and short red hair, and wore a strange costume that clung tightly to his body, showing off the several lean muscles he had on his arms and legs. Sig stared at him uncomfortably.  
  
: Name's Erol.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Arghh....Erol at 15! I can't imagine. 


	12. More Erol 15!

This is a really short update, but I have been a bit busy over the past few days...I hope you guys enjoy. Drools over the thought of Erol 15... I wonder if anyone out there has ever thought bout drawing him.... ...........................................................................................................  
  
Sig: Err...hi, I think.  
  
Erol: Heard the news from Baz and gang over there; says that you're one of Krew's new recruits. Mind you, I wouldn't set foot into those damnable Wastelands even if the whole city were at stake. They say they've got something beastly out there....  
  
Sig: (Uncomfortably) Right....  
  
Erol: (Looks over Sig's shoulder and spies Baz as he drags the Metalhead into the bar) Errgh...what a revolting creature.  
  
Sig: You're telling me.  
  
Baz: (Looks at Erol and frowns) Back again, eh you little mut?  
  
Erol: Watch it, bud. I'm promoted as a Commander next week.  
  
Baz: (Snorts) Commander? A little pip-squeak like you? A load of yakow-shi-  
  
: Watch your language, you moron. That's Erol you're talking to.  
  
Sig turned around and gasped. Aproaching them was the fattest man he had ever seen in his life. He wore a loose white shirt over an oversized green jacket, and flabs of belly-skin bulged out of his tight, black trousers. He was completely bald, with small, piggy eyes. Sig gulped when he counted the six chins that wobbled under his head....  
  
Erol: (Sensing his discomfort and whispering) It's ok. Just smile and stay away from his breath.  
  
: So you're that new Wastelander Baz had told me on the comlink about eeeehhhhhh?  
  
He neared Sig and Sig wished he could step away. His breath and body odour was overwhelming.  
  
: Name's Krew, boy, and you'd better remember it. Name?  
  
Sig: S-s-s-gags Sigfried.  
  
Krew: Mmmmmmm.......you have a funny attitude. Work on that.  
  
Sig: Yes, sir.  
  
Krew: (Turns to Erol) Ah yes...my fine, growing champion is back. How many fools did you whip off today?  
  
Erol: Three exactly. The other two crashed at the turning points of the track, but I avoided them.  
  
Krew: Excellent boy, excellent. (Turns to Sig) Erol's Haven City's rising racing champion, my dear Sig. Countless medals he had won, and he's going to be promoted Commander too! Hah! A commander at his age!  
  
Erol: Emph. The Baron's nuts. But rewards are a temptation. After all, I have been doing the Krimzons well after I managed to kick that traitor Torn out...  
  
Sig: Who?  
  
Erol: Ahh...you won't know about him. The cheating bastard acted out as a double agent for the Underground rebels in attempt to throw the Baron down. Luckily, I managed to stop him before he knew too much. That's why the Baron's promoting me.  
  
Sig: (Clueless about everything) Err...good for you.  
  
Krew: Well, let's settle this down together, shall we Siggy? Grabs the Skull Gem nearby and holds it out like a trophy I'm opening a new saloon out and I need them Wastelanders to catch a few Metalheads for me and err...have their heads for display.  
  
Sig: You mean hang them on the wall????  
  
Krew: Eh-heh...creative, no?  
  
Sig: Errrr.....  
  
Krew: Well, eitherway, Baz told me a few curious things about you. He said you fought a Rapid Gunner single handed and whacked it out with just a punch. Is that....right?  
  
Sig: (Shows his bleeding fist) I've got proof.  
  
Erol: A Rapid Gunner? Single handed? That's awesome!  
  
Krew: Yes, yes....so, my Siggy, you sound like the kind of guy born and bred from the Wastelands itself, if you've got what it takes to be a Wastelander I might consider letting you in for the job.  
  
Sig: A job? You-you mean kill Metalheads for a living? And you actually pay me for it??  
  
Krew: (Snorts) Humph. The paying part maybe, but killing Metalheads and finding items in the wastelands is a definate.  
  
Sig: Find items in the Wastelands?  
  
Krew: The Wastelands are full of unexpected surprises, Sigfried. And those little surprises bring in lots of money for me-err...I mean, for the business. Of course it'll be dangerous with all those Metalheads-  
  
Sig: I ain't afraid of no Metalhead! And if what you say is true, then I'm in.  
  
Krew: Well- this is the first time I've ever gotten such a willing employee. But about the paying thing...I don't give interns high raises...  
  
Sig: (Slyly) Oh don't worry, Mr. Krew. It's the killing I'm most interested in.  
  
Both Erol and Krew were went quiet after that, and Sig felt like laughing in their faces. Yes, he's definitely not going home now. He will not waste time living a lost cause back at home, and will instead remain here in this...'Haven' City killing his most despised enemy...and getting paid to do it to.  
  
Sig was looking forward to the first day of his job.  
  
SOME YEARS LATER.... The Wastelands, 3.30 pm.  
  
The sun was scorching on Baz's back, and he scanned the sandy ground for any signs of Metalhead tracks. He found nothing, and cursed loudly.  
  
Baz: Goddam it, there ain;t nothin to hunt around here anymore. Jest! Get your fat butt over here and give me them binoculars!  
  
Jest went up to him and handed him the binoculars. Baz snatched them from Jest's hands and scanned the spanning Wasteland once more. Nothing.  
  
Baz: (Growls) Krew's not gonna be happy to see us empty handed. Yo! SIG! Get over here now, I want you to see if you can spot anythin.  
  
No reply.  
  
Baz: (Turns around) Sig! Goddam it, where is he??  
  
Jest: He...he was was here a minute ago.  
  
Baz: The dumbass has gone off on his own again.  
  
Jest: Err...should we look for him?  
  
Baz: No. It's just a waste of time. We've got bigger things to worry about.... He looked around again, until suddenly he saw something reddish off in the distance. His heart thumped wildly, and a grin came to his lips.  
  
Baz: Oh yeah baby, a Big Red's headin this way!  
  
A Big Red was a type of Metalhead rarely seen by the Wastelanders, and it was a helluva big catch and was sure to please Krew. It was a big and powerful creature though and extremely hard to kill. But rewards were a temptation.  
  
Baz: (Whips out his pulse rifle) This'll be too easy....  
  
He fired a single, noisy shot and almost immediately the red Metalhead shrieked loudly in the distance. The pulse rifle didn't have bullets; it instead had a miniature jagged spearhead that was designed to pierce metal, flesh and bone and get caught in them so it'd be impossible for the Metalhead to shrug it off. It was a highly effective weapon, and death is inevitable if one is shot. The creature will eventually die bleeding, which saves the Wastelanders a lot of time because cutting their heads off for display is messy work...  
  
Baz had been lucky this time; he had his spearhead right through the Metalhead's thick throat, and the beast was trying its best to shrug it off, only to make it deepen into its tough flesh. The bleeding beast staggered, wailing, then turned its evil yellow eyes towards Baz.  
  
Baz: (Freezing with sudden fear) Oh no....  
  
The Metalhead let out a terrible roar, then lunged towards him eyes full of rage. Baz shrieked and ran for his life, dropping the pulse rifle thus rendering him weaponless. He sprinted on the stony ground, but then tripped over a jutting stone. He flew forwards and crashed to the ground with a few bleeding cuts on his face. The Metalhead quickly caught up, and launched itself eagerly towards him....  
  
But before its cruel metal claws could reach him, a large strong hand caught it by the throat and held it back. The Metalhead shrieked, startled, but undettered. It tried to struggle out of the huge hand's grip, but the hand held onto to it fast.  
  
Sig tightened his single-handed grip on the Metalhead's throat and watched as it struggled helplessly. It began to choke noisily, spluttering dark blood down the sides of its fang ridged which dripped onto Sig's broad shoulders. The Wastelander ignored it and looked down to the small spearhead that stabbed the Metalhead's huge throat. Calmly, he took hold of it with his other free hand and quickly tugged it sideways, cutting the throat completely and beheading the unfortunate beast.  
  
The Metalhead's head fell to the stony, wasteland ground with a noisy thud, and dark blood mixed with dust. Baz and the other Wastelanders stared at it in disbelief, then looked up to Sig.  
  
Sig: (In a voice much deeper now) Well, at least I've already got the head off. That way it's easier for you to put it on the wall.  
  
Baz/ Jest: (Stares at him in awe and disbelief)  
  
Sig: (Bagging up the Metalhead's head) Well, that;s all for today, dough- boys. That is, if you're still in for some more fun.  
  
Baz/ Jest: (Remains silent)  
  
Sig: (Looks up, then shrugs) Fine. Meet you in the buggy later. I'm off back to Haven City.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
In case you're wondering, the buggy's an idea from Jak 3. I sure hope Keira gets fried there.... 


	13. ContfromPrev

The story's almost finished! Expect cameos from 'the Beast'. I've been busy for some time, and the connection's not going to be replaced until the end of Oct. Sorry for the late update eitherway!  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sig hoisted the heavy bag over his shoulders and simply strode away into a small vehicle nearby. He did not wait for his fellow Wastelanders, knowing that they'll soon use their own buggy to get back to Krew's place. They won;'t really fit into his buggy anyway; he took up most of the place.  
  
Sig is now 29, a sturdy young man with nerves of steel and a heart that knows no fear. His Metalhead hunting skills were legendary, and even though retold a thousand times over people still gawped and gasped in disbelief just hearing it. He was so good at his job that in no time Krew promoted him as his bodyguard. Everybody wasn;t too happy about this; partly because Sig's great and broad built made even the toughest of Haven City crooks look like petty pickpockets next to him.  
  
But perhaps the most well-known thing about him was his deep hatred for Metalheads.  
  
Sig was vicious when it came to hunting Metalheads. Fearless, fierce and ruthless as a Wastelander, Sig actually built his armour intirely out of Metalhead armour metal, and half the walls of the Hip Hog Saloon were decorated by the Metalheads Sig single-handedly caught. He'd become an instant celebrity; and this helped Krew get more customers.  
  
Sig sighed; it had been so long. So long since he'd thought about his home, the Metamorphagan city. Deep inside he missed his real home, Proteus, Fenris...his mother. Sometimes he wished he were back in his own room with Poopsie by his side and sleeping by the warm light of his Quartzite collection. But he had never thought of going back. He knew he didn't have what it takes to bear the shame, anger and regret of it all anymore.  
  
It took him three straight hours to get back to Haven City. He hated passing through the Security Walls- on being part Metalhead inside, it sort of hurt whenever he passed the gates- a sort of pain you feel when you're being electrified. But he had gotten used to it. Haven City was not that short in the supply of Dark Eco, which he needed to survive – but it was never that abundant or fresh like his home. Eitherway, he had grown used to the harshness of the city life and adapted very well.  
  
He arrived at the doors of the Hip Hog saloon and noticed that most of Krew's customers had already gone, save for a lone figure sitting at the bar counter. From that familiar tight yellow, red and blue racing suit, Sig recognized it to be Erol.  
  
Sig: Still here?  
  
Erol: Oh you...sorry, didn't see you come in. Fruitful massacre?  
  
Sig: Yeah.  
  
He put the huge blood stained bag onto the bar counter and Erol recoiled back with disgust.  
  
Erol: Ergh! Revolting! How can you stand the smell of that dead beast?  
  
Sig: Years of adapting, I guess.  
  
Erol: Well, don't get it near me. This shirt is not dry-clean.  
  
Suddenly their conversation was interupted by Krew, whom had lumbered towards them looking big and sweaty. He even huffed when he made a single step.  
  
Krew: Ahhhhhh.....Siggy.....nice one, nice one. Big Red, yes?  
  
Sig: Full grown male. Took it out with the pulse rifle.  
  
Krew: Excellent! Excellent! Where's Baz and the others?  
  
Sig: Oh they'll be back. Soon.  
  
Krew: Good....good...Turns to Erol Ahhh...Erol....good job at the race today. You were-let's say-wild and crazy on the track.  
  
Erol: As always. Those idiots didn't stand a chance. They crashed- and I helped them at it.  
  
Sig: You vampire.  
  
Erol: Why does everyone call me that? Quit it or I turn into one or something....  
  
Sig: (Teasingly) With that ruthless bloodthirtsy attitude of yours, yeah, you might.  
  
Erol: Shut up.  
  
Krew: Sig...I've got a little commision for you...you know, big dangerous stuff. I'm sure you're up for it.  
  
Sig: Let me guess...get me some more of them Precursor Orbs near the Nest and try to nab some of them bigger nasties while I'm at it, right?  
  
Krew: Don't get so far-fetched, or I'll send you INTO the Nest to nab the Leader's head myself.  
  
Sig: (Drawling confidently) Oh that Leader's head is gonna hang on these walls one day, mark my words.  
  
Krew: Well before that happens...I want you to find THIS.  
  
Krew thrushed a piece of paper into Sig's hands. It turned out to be a yellowing page from a book, and by the dusty smell and moth-eaten state of it it must've been a very old book. It had a drawing on it, and Sig couldn't really make it out because it was so unclear. He could see however it was a sort of creature that looked like a Metalhead, only larger and more vicious looking. Sig frowned. It looked familiar.  
  
Erol: Snatches the page from Sig's hands and asks Krew You didn't steal this from the Krimzon library, did you?  
  
Krew: (Sarcastically) You Krimzons read?  
  
Sig: Snatches the page back Give me that. Stares at page and tries to read the incomprehensible writing on it Hmmm....Hee—ee—raa—hee---ra....  
  
Krew: Hura-Lycan! Yes! That's the word!  
  
Sig almost dropped the paper in his shock and bewilderment. The same wave of sickness crested over him once more, and his stomach lurched.  
  
Sig: H—h-h-hura-Lycan?  
  
Krew: Believed to be the most dangerous of all Metalheads. They even rebel against their Metalhead leader! And that has to prove them extremely lethal....and valuably rare. Think of all those customers streaming in just to see its stupid head hung on the wall! All that glorious money...and it'll make you one hell of a celebrity, Siggy.  
  
Erol: Scowls slightly, for he hated it when other people are being praised  
  
Sig: I-I-I'm not sure-  
  
Krew: Oh don't worry about the weapons...that is if you ever need em, eh Siggy? Heheh! Besides, a new shipment of arsenal's just arrived today. And I reserved the very best for you.  
  
Krew handed Sig a strange looking device about the size of a man;s palm. From the looks of it, it was meant to be connected to the front end of a gun...a big gun at that. Sig curiously stared at it, wondering why Krew had passionately called it 'the very best.'  
  
Sig: Err...thanks, sir—what is it?  
  
Krew: I'm not sure myself. They simply called it Piece X. But that doesn't matter; attach it to your Gunblazer and see what happens.  
  
Sig eagerly put the device onto his Gunblazer (It's that neat gun Sig has in the game, only without the Peacemaker thinggy on it) and went outside to give it a try. Erol curiously followed him, and so did Krew (who had to struggle like heck to get through the front door).  
  
Sig pressed the trigger and held it down, like he usually did to release rapid fire. But instead of the usual hail of Red Eco bullets, the gun began to virbrate in Sig's hands, startling him. A large ball of bright electric bolts appeared at the front end of the Gunblazer, getting bigger and bigger as Sig pressed down longer. Finally the vibrating got too strong and Sig quickly released the trigger.  
  
The ball of electric shot into the air, as swift as an arrow from a bow. Sparks flew at its wake, and as it travelled through the air it came in contact with a wary Krimzon Patrol-Zoomer. The zoomer exploded upon contact after a brief but painful looking electrocution. The unfortunate Krimzon riding it however, dropped into the water like a paralyzed falcon before he could call an alert.  
  
Erol: Hey, that was one of my patrol-men!  
  
Krew: Who cares! The gun worked! And Sig handled like he was born for it! Great job, boy!  
  
Erol: Still that's casual harm!  
  
Krew: Ah, Sig didn't even put the trigger to maximum, so I guess he'd be okay. Just hope he can swim though. Heheh...  
  
Erol: Looking disapproved, for he was a good commander at heart I'm going to call for back-up. You points threateningly at Sig better stop shotting or I'll be forced to bring you behind bars.  
  
Sig didn't reply, he was still shaking from the impact of the vibrating Gunblazer. The force was so strong he was almost thrown back by it. He knew that no Metalhead, not even a powerful Hura-Lycan could stand against that sharp shock. He shook his head, smiling to himself, and gazed admiringly at the gun in his hands.  
  
Sig: How peaceful you make it around here after that shock. Really quiet of all the sudden. And that's what I'll call you now...Peacemaker.  
  
The word lingered on his tongue. He had named it Peacemaker not because of how quiet it made his surroundings after a sharp shot- he named it because it reminded him of what he truly was inside. He was not a Metafor-never had been one, never will be one. He was a Peacemaker. And he planned to stay that way.  
  
But that warm notion suddenly vanished when he remembered what the Peacemaker was really for. He was supposed to hunt down a Hura-Lycan— his own kin, flesh and blood. It scared him deep inside if the Metamorphagans found out that it was he whom had murdered one of their number. And if that wasn;t bad enough, the Hura-Lycan he killed could be someone he knew...Fenris, Proteus—his mothe-  
  
He didn't want to finish the thought.  
  
Sig sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the job. On the contrary-he didn't. He was a hunter yes, but never a murderer. He'll have to think about something quick. It was quite hard for him. He didn't think he could take it if he found out he had put Proteus' head on the wall.....  
  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
The green sun was high in the sky, the wind was in a good mood and for some sickly cheerful reason, the sky was a bright and clear blue. It was the ideal time for Metalhead hunting.  
  
Only Sig was the one unhappy about it.  
  
Sig just wished that it would rain or something; just to cancel the hunt for today. Krew and the others weren't helping; at breakfast at the Hip Hog they rambled on and on about what they were gonna do with all that money once the customers line up to see a Hura-Lycan head. Baz didn't take it seriously; he was relaxed because he knew Sig would take care of everything, anyway. Sig just wished Krew didn't look up to him so much. His fat boss didn't waste a breath boasting to all his early morning customers about Sig's skills and his next legendary quarry. Erol was there, and he didn't look too happy about it. He was the usual pub celebrity, and he hated it whenever someone else was being paid more attention than he was. Probably that was why he didn't wish Sig good luck when they left for the hunt....  
  
Sig was sick to the bone. He had attempted to get himself sick by drinking as much as he could muster, but Krew didn't allow him to drink more than three glasses. He seemed quite keen on getting that head. This added even more nausea to Sig's day.  
  
Finally, on reaching the Wastelands:  
  
Baz: Well, here we are guys! Krew told us not to come back until we get that head! Not that that's a problem –since we got big Sig on our side.  
  
Sig: Err...right.  
  
Baz: (Eagerly loads his Pulse Rifle) Ok, then! Let's get moving!  
  
The hunt started out well enough, but as the afternoon came upon them the day became unbearably hot. They spend seven fruitless hours searching for their elusive quarry, and moods were getting nasty. Morale was low among the team; but Sig was relieved about it. Perhaps they'll never find a Hura- Lycan and...and maybe Krew will change his mind about everything. Sig can only pray for a miracle.  
  
Finally night decended upon the exhausted Wastelanders, and they set camp under the stars. After a bit of drinking and eating, moods were lifted and most of them got drunk. They sang a few songs and told a few jokes. Sig was satisfied that their hunt was unsuccessful today, but he was all happy either. There was always tomorrow.  
  
Sig: (Getting up and putting down his beer-glass) Err...I'm gonna call it a night, guys.  
  
Baz: What? Already?  
  
Sig: (Fiddling with the Moonsapphire necklace and casting a worried eye to the Moon) I'm really tired.  
  
Jest: Hey, Sig...just wondering you know, why do you always wear that funny blue necklace anyway?  
  
Sig wanted to answer, but he could really find the words. His muscles suddenly sized up inside him, and his skin began to tingle. The moonlight shone down upon him; almost too evilly bright for his liking. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Sig: It's....it's....a gift from my mom.  
  
Jest: Aww....  
  
Baz: You were a mommy's boy? Hah! That's a joke!  
  
The rest laughed stupidly and Sig went off into his tent without replying. He sat down under the refuge of his canvas roof and put his hands to his face. He was shaking, and not from the chilly night wind. It's been so long since he walked under moonlight – so long he had almost lost control of the Moonsapphire's powers. He knew he could still turn into a full-edge Hura- Lycan, and it'd be too dangerous to accidentally turn into one tonight.  
  
He wanted to sleep, but the shaking in his limbs prevented him from getting comfortable. Eitherway, he soon fell into an uneasy slumber, disturbed only by the chilly wind that occasionally nibbled his skin.  
  
Sig was asleep for only fifteen minutes when he suddenly heard muffled noises outside his tent. Startled and slightly drowsy, he slowly got up and tried to focus his vision. It was still dark, and the campfire had been extinguished. Still there were noises, loud ones infact, and to make matters worse, they sound awfully like gunshots....  
  
Sig bolted upright and ran out of his tent, forgetting to grab his Peacemaker. He realized that all the other tents were empty; the other Wastelanders were gone. The sounds were louder outside and Sig could hear them more clearly. He heard gunshots all right- along with some shouts, undoubtably from an excited Baz. But that wasn't all- Sig swore he heard a furious snarl from some large, vicious creature....  
  
Sig: Oh no.....  
  
Sig ran off in the direction of the noise and soon enough stubbled upon a scene which froze his veins stone-cold. Baz and the Wastelanders had a large Metalhead cornered against a small hill, and they had their large guns pointed at its thick throat. There was already a Pulse Rifle spear through its right hand, and was bleeding heavily.  
  
Sig's worst fears had caught up with him at last. It was a Hura-Lycan.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Next chap coming soon.... 


	14. Homeward

Baz: Get the net, Jest you dumbass!  
  
Jest ran up to the huge creature, which reared to its hind legs and slashed viciously at him with its wounded paw. An enraged roar echoed throughout the area, and Sig's heart thumped almost painfully fast in his chest. The beast roared again, but only to whine pitifully when a large electrope (electrocuted ropes) net snared it. The beast wailed as bolts of electricity shot through its system, and finally crashed the ground with a mournful howl of pain and defeat.  
  
Sig: No....  
  
Baz: YES! WE GOT HIM!  
  
Jest: Yay!  
  
Baz: All right, boys bag him up! We'll leave the beheading to Sig turns around and suddenly notices Sig watching them from behind Hey! It's Sig!  
  
Jest: You missed some serious fun, buddy!  
  
Sig: mouthes speechlessly staring at the limp Hura-Lycan.  
  
Baz: pouting Yeah we know. Krew's got all the information wrong about this Hinky-Lycan – it ain't that tough at all! We beat it without you!  
  
Sig: I-I-I.....  
  
Baz: Say no more, Siggy. We're gonna finish off this brute tomorrow; I'm busted already. C'mon guys! We've got to celebrate!  
  
The rest of the Wastelanders began to tie the Hura-Lycan up more securely, lashing up its sides and clamping its mouth shut with a large iron muzzle. Sig stared helplessly at it, eyes glued on its half-opened ones. A pale glimmer of white still shone under its partly closed eyelids – and for some reason, Sig was sure they were looking straight at him.  
  
Sig's let out a sharp gasp. He knew those eyes.  
  
Baz: Slaps Sig's shoulder, startling him C'mon man! Let's go get some more to drink!  
  
Jest: Pulling Sig away from the Hura-Lycan Too bad you missed out a lot, Sig! This has got to be the greatest catch we've ever got!  
  
Sig: Looks helplessly at the Hura-Lycan Err...yeah, right. Great job guys.  
  
Baz: You said it, buddy! Now let's get em drinks!  
  
Later on that night, after Baz and the gang got horribly drunk and fell soundly asleep, Sig crept out of his tent and made his way out to the small clearing where the Hura-Lycan was being helplessly strapped. He came upon it, stomach cringing like mad, and approached it slowly.  
  
The poor creature was asleep, undoubtably exhausted from the fight with the Wastelanders. Its sides rose slowly up and down against the the tight electropes that bound it, its quiet though labored breathing soft in the chilly night wind. Hesitantly, Sig laid a hand onto its metal-armoured shoulder. He shut his eyes, heart flooded with guilt and regret.  
  
Sig: I'm so sorry....I never thought they'd actually find you....god, I feel like shit inside....  
  
He looked down to the Hura-Lycan's face and gasped when he realized that both its eyes were opened. They blinked feebly at him, but there was a look in its eyes that made it look like as if it were straining to recognize Sig's face.  
  
Suddenly they widened and the Hura-Lycan gave a sharp yelp. Sig cringed; it was loud enough to awaken the Wastelanders.  
  
Sig: Shhhhh!!! Look, don't struggle, ok? Just hold on and-  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly realized that metal- armour on the Hura-Lycan's shoulder was fading away, leaving human skin behind. Sig froze as the Hura-Lycan demorphed back into a human in front of him. Last to transform was the face, which slowly morphed into a face that made Sig's heart skip a frantic beat.....  
  
Sig: P-p-proteus??  
  
Proteus looked up and met Sig's petrified gaze through feverish blue eyes. He had dark rings under his eyes, which was one thing that surprised Sig very much. Proteus wasn't the kind of person to look like this, and that solemn-sort of starved look on his face made Sig feel paralyzed with shock inside. His body looked thin and wasted, and looked scarred in many places. He had grown more muscular though, but that didn't exclude the fact that he was ribbing and slack looking....  
  
Sig was so paralyzed, he didn't know what to say until Proteus hoarsely called out to him:  
  
Proteus: (Feebly) Sig? Is that really you?  
  
Sig: Oh by the Precursors...Proteus.....  
  
Proteus: (slowly, never breaking eye contact) Why did you go, Sig? Why didn't you come back??  
  
Sig: I-I-I.....  
  
Proteus: The Sentinels looked for you, but they never found you. They gave up, Vorador gave up....only me and Fenris still believed you were alive....  
  
Sig couldn't stand it anymore, he took hold of the electropes and began cutting them frantically with his pocket knife. The electropes gave him a bit of a shock, he was was just too worried about Proteus to worry about himself.  
  
Sig: (Taking Proteus' hand and pulling him up) Look, I don't have time to explain. You just get out of here. Now. Before the Wastelanders wake up-  
  
Proteus: (Shocked) Wastelanders? Sig-you-you aren't one of them, are you?  
  
Sig: I-I-I-  
  
Proteus: Is that why you never came back?  
  
Sig: Look, Pro. This is a dangerous time to talk. You have to get out of here- before they wake-  
  
Suddenly sounds came from behind them, and both Metamorphagans froze. They heard a loud swearing from a frustrated Baz and some more from the other Wastelanders. Proteus gave a low moan and fell to his knees, out of Sig's grasp. Sig grabbed him before he fell, and almost immediately warm blood stained his fingers. Proteus was badly wounded; he could never run back to the Metamorphagan City like this. And Sig knew it'd be dangerous for him if he were discovered by the Wastelanders...they'd wonder where the Hura-Lycan had gone, and they had been warned by Krew that Hura-Lycans can turn into humans. Proteus's life was on the line. He needed to get to the Metamorphagan City now.  
  
Sig sighed. He had no choice. He had to go back to the City.  
  
Though the thought scared the hell out of him, he knew he had no choice. So without second thought, he grabbed hold of Proteus and hoisted him over his broad shoulder and streaked off.  
  
Obviously his attempt to escape wasn't a quiet one. Soon enough he heard shouts from the enraged Wastelanders, who had undoubtably found out that the Hura-Lycan was missing. To make matters even worse, they noticed that he had gone as well.  
  
Feeling a jolt of panic, Sig surged faster than he ever in his life, but Proteus gave a sharp yelp of pain and Sig knew that his frantic pace was hurting his injurd friend. He was forced to slow down, and in no time at all, he could hear Baz catching up to him from behind-  
  
Baz: Hey! Hey! Sig! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!  
  
Sig: Oh no....  
  
He quickened his pace, eyes fratically looking around for a place to hide. There was nothing but sandy hills and bits of desert grass-and Sig was so desperate for a hiding place that he failed to spot the stone sticking out of the ground in front of him. His foot got caught in it and, with a loud scream of shock, fell forwards to the ground with a sharp and bruising crash. Proteus flew off his shoulder and crashed painfully some feet away from Sig. Sig quickly wiped the water and dust out of his eyes and stared at Proteus. His friend was limp and unmoving. Sig froze.  
  
Sig: NO!  
  
But before he could get up to his feet, Baz and the Wastelanders were upon him, their guns readied in their hands. Sig looked up to their displeased and surprised looking faces. He didn't like the way they held their guns either.  
  
Baz: Siggy? Man, what's up with you? You ran off and the Hura-Lycan went missing; obviously you've got to do something about this....  
  
Sig ignored him and got up to his feet quickly and bent over Proteus's limp figure. He breathed hard and frantically, praying that Proteus was still alive. But he didn't have enough time to see- because he noticed that Baz's red gun-laser was pointing directly at his heart.  
  
Baz: (Suspiciously) Wait a minute....that's a guy you've got there...and it ain;t no Wastelander...  
  
His eyes widened suddenly with realization, and Sig felt fear get stuck in his throat.  
  
Baz: Shit no....Krew was right about that Metalhead! That guy's a Hura-Lycan!  
  
The Wastelanders looked slightly confused, but they weren;t keen on disobeying their leader. They didn't seem to like the looks of Proteus either.  
  
Baz: And why are you protecting him, Sig? You know this guy? This Metalhead brute? That is...unless there's something else about you that we don't know.....  
  
Sig: Baz....look....I can explain....just don't kill him...  
  
Baz: Oh, I won't kill him all right. I'll kill you both.  
  
Sig: What?  
  
Baz: If my guess is correct, Sig, then they're no doubt about it. (Sinisterly) Humph...imagine how much Krew will pay me if I bagged him up two Hura-Lycans. Sure you guys are human- but there's always the Moon. We'll just have to see if it happens even if we killed you.....  
  
Sig froze and shook his head. He was totally blank.  
  
Sig: You can't....  
  
Baz: Oh, I can...and I will. Besides, rewards are a temptation.....  
  
Sig: I'm a Wastelander, Baz! We're buddies!  
  
Baz: I don't make friends with Metalheads – especially the ones I'm paid to hunt and kill. Krew would be so upset...he'd probably cry when he realizes that his star hunter was killed! No matter – a whole load of money never fails to cheer him up.....  
  
Sig: You can't do this....you're murdering!  
  
Baz: (Snorts) Do you think I give a damn, boy? You're so inexperienced – being a Wastelander isn't all about the big hunts and guns, Sig. It's about being what you're meant to be- a hunter. A murderer. So hold still. Animals like you don't deserve a dignified death.....  
  
Sig didn't know what to do. He shook with fear and anger, but he felt totally helpless inside. But then suddenly a new feeling surged up from within him, flooding his veins with tantalizing ferocity. He shuddered, and realized that his Moonsapphire was shining even more brightly than it ever did in his life..  
  
The Moon.  
  
Sig looked up to the moon, and almost immediately his eyes were blinded by a shining white brilliance. The same familiar transformation pain shocked his system hyperdrive, and an involuntary shriek burst from his lips. He could feel his ribs widening, liquid metal rushing and gushing out of his skin to form metal plates. He felt himself get bigger and his vision turned bright and blurry-like looking through a furious haze of white and black. His mouth lengthened and fangs formed inside his jaw- and then finally the Skull Gem formed gruesomely on his newly formed, beastly head.....  
  
He heard shocked gasps, guns being dropped and a terrified scream from Baz. Sig howled loudly to the Moon, feeling new and untamed inside. He fixed his merciless eyes to the Wastelanders in front of him. He could hear their frantic heartbeats and the rush of blood in their veins. He smelt their fear-distinct and sharp-distasteful. In a wild frenzy he lunged and clamped his vicious fangs around the nearest throat. A pathetic scream-then blood, wonderful blood- rushed down his throat. He could've roared with ecstacy- this is good. So good.  
  
He massacred the rest of the Wastelanders, ripping apart their worthless limbs and tearing at their ruined and stupid bodies. Their guns lay scattered all over the place, useless things before a furious and devastatingly hungry Hura-Lycan. He scanned the area, looking-craving for more blood to shed. Then his eyes focused on the running figure of Baz- his so-called friend- as he tried desperately to get away. Sig could hear his paniced breathing and was disgusted at his cowardice. He bolted after the bastard and came upon him in a single great bound.  
  
Baz let out a terrified scream, but fell silent with fear as the huge Hura- Lycan pinned him helplessly to the ground with its huge clawed paws. He met Sig's burning gaze, filled with an inner fire and hate. The Hura-Lycan's jaw opened widely and roared deafeningly in his face. Fangs like knives caved over his head, threatening to sink into his skull any second....  
  
Baz: No....nooo....nooo...please.....  
  
Sig growled at him. His jaws parted in speech. A metallic voice rang out from those monsterous jaws, filled with rage and hunger.  
  
Sig: Thanks for nothing, Baz.  
  
And with that, Baz knew no more.  
  
CHAPTER II: 'Homeward.'  
  
Sig had journeyed very far from his usual Wastelander hunting grounds with an unconcious Proteus over his shoulder. His mouth still tasted unpleasantly of Baz's blood, and he swore that he could taste a hint of brain. He felt sore and ached, mostly because he had fought a little too wildly in his Hura-Lycan state. But inside, he felt more alive than he ever did in his whole life. Somehow, he felt whole inside. He felt complete and in a way happy. It had been ages since he ever did anything like that. It felt good, livening- spiritually and physically.  
  
Still, he wasn't really sure whether he should accept that dishonourable beast inside him. It has saved his, and Proteus's lives. He didn't know what to decide yet, on being a more worried about Proteus. He was relieved to find that his beloved friend was still alive and breathing- though badly knocked out.  
  
As Sig trudged through the Wastelands, memories of that horrible night came back to him. He could imagine a little green-eyed five year old child running around with a battered old teddy bear in this barren world of the desert. He could feel the child's fear, his longing for home—and then his anger and self-hatred when he found out that he was a Metalhead. It was a disgrace to hear that he was related to those beasts that had killed his father. Sig knew he could never keep such a terrible trauma—but then again, it was this trauma that had saved his life. Talk about ironic.  
  
Sig scanned the wide-spread desert and searched for his bearings. Now that the Hura-Lycan inside him is more active than Sig usually let it, he knew exactly where the Metamorphagan City was. It was a sort of strange instinct thing. Eventually he came to an area of hills and huge rocky moulds. Yes, he though. The Southern Gates are in that direction.  
  
Soon enough, he easily found the secret entrance of the Metamorphagan City. The smell of the huge sand-coloured iron gate was welcoming to him. Memories came flooding back. Sig relished in the warmth of it all. Now his only problem was trying to get it to open.  
  
.......................................................................................................... OK! Almost done-! Just bear with me alittle longer and- SHIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Gets helplessly mauled by thousands of Hura- Lycans.  
  
DOZ: HAH! Bear with me my foot!  
  
Jak-Daxter: Here we go again......Hitches up a super-loaded Peacemaker and runs in to save Thraxenel. 


	15. A Trip to the Black Coven

Ok, I'm just testing. If what you see on the screen is a load of trash, I will get rid of it soon.... 

It's been a long time....

DOZ: I can hardly remember which limb I ripped out of Thraxy. Can you, Sig?

Sig: Dunno, ribs perhaps?

Thraxenel: (**looking tortured** ) Oh you guys are soooo fu nny.

Sorry for the late update guys, been rather distracted by my devianART account, since I really loved drawing. Eitherway, thinking of remaking Dark Destinines to make it bigger and more of a thrill-ride for our wonderful Jak, but then again maybe not.

I know you guys are just DYING to sue me for this late update. Epp!

Proteus awoke groggily to find himself in a small room. He felt a soft linen blanket over him, and a lovely pillow behind his head. His moaned softly-gratefully. But then he started to wonder how did he get there.

Proteus: Eyes opens, looking around Sig? Sig??

Rushing noises came from the corridor outside. Almost immediately a large young man came stumbling in, nearly falling over in his rush to get inside. Proteus squinted to see who it was- and his heart lightened.

Proteus: Sigfried!!!

Sig grinned from ear to ear and rushed towards his friend. Both of them stared at each other-suddenly speechless. And then after a few seconds, they both started to laugh like idiots. They were so happy to see one another again.

Another Metamorphagan stepped into the room, smiling gently. He shook his head at them both.

Metamorphagan: All right, Sig, you know that's not good for him in his condition.

Sig ignored him. Both of them did. Proteus continued to laugh until he gave a loud gag and started to cough. But despite his fit, he was still smiling.

Sig waited for his friend to recover and looked at the Metamorphagan at the door curiously. His eyes widened.

Sig: Hey—is that you, Chrome??

The Metamorphagan raised his eyebrows, then nodded.

Chrome: Yeh, it's me.

Sig: You're looking damn well.

Chrome: It's been a long ride. You were very brave to head back here after your long disappearence. The Sentinels are in awe. The whole city's talking about you.

Sig: Ah...let them talk. I'm used to it.

Suddenly another Metamorphagan stepped into the room. Sig recognized him immediately as Vorador. The older Metamorphagan looked as scarred and vicious as ever- except that he was wearing a look of concern and shock on his face. Sig;s eyebrows raised. Vorador never gave a damn about anyone or anything else but himself.

Vorador: Voice trembling Is...is he?? Is that him?? Points at Sig.

Chrome: Yes, sir.

And then without warning, the huge Metamorphagan went up to Sig and- to his greatest surprise and horror- grabbed him with both arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Sig gagged loudly, but not loud enough to drown Vorador's sudden weeping....

Vorador: Sobbing idiotically Fenris told me what happened years ago....sob...sob....the fight and how you went off....sob I-sob I didn't know what to say.....brave boy. You were a brave boy.....welcome back......

Sig tried to speak, but all that came out was a loud choke. Vorador finally released him and immediately walked away, as if ashamed of his tears. He went out of the room, but before he left he said:

Vorador: And incase you're wondering, Sig....you've got an A-.

He went off, and before he was completely out of earshot Sig heard him blow very loudly into a hanky. Proteus looked as if he were going to burst with laughter.

Proteus: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Sig: Hey, Pro- don't get your lungs in a knot!

Proteus: I-AHAHAHAHA- can't help it!! Hehehe....Vorador HUGGED you!!

Sig: Shakes head Yeah, that was new.

Chrome neared Proteus's bed and began inspecting his wounds, tutting especially at the deep stab-wound on his arm, where Baz's pulse-rifle spear had pierced him. Proteus grimaced and gave a slight hiss.

Chrome: This looks bad, Captain.

Sig: (Surprised and stares at Proteus) Captain? You're a Captain, Proteus?

Proteus: Captain of the Sentinels, yeah. Got elected five months ago.

Sig: Man, congrats!

Chrome: Well he won't be able to get into the battlefield in this state- the wound's nearly cut his arm bone off- you're lucky your arm is still attached.

Sig: You can do something about it right?

Chrome: Sure. Just get some Green Eco and it'll do the job- I'm not sure about the bones though, but I'll try. Turns to get out of the door, leaving them Good-bye, Captain.

Sig: (As Chrome left) Man- Captain Proteus??? I mean....that's a helluva title.

Proteus: You're telling me. It's not easy being a leader- Metalhead hunts everyday and everynight! You wouldn't believe the beasts we had to kill.

Sig: The war still going on? Even after all these years?

Proteus: I don't know....the Metalheads are pretty keen on getting their claws on our Eco. Three raided our city two weeks ago. They were desperate- I don't know why. Their Leader must be whipping up something.

Sig: That's bad.

Proteus: Yes....and we don't even have any weapon up-grades. The Metalheads are getting really strong- our assault rifles just don't work like they use to.

The two were silent for a moment, until Proteus suddenly exclaimed:

Proteus: Oh, and yeah.....

He, with a bit of difficulty, reached down from under his bed and grabbed a bag from underneath it. He opened it and reached inside. Sig curiously stared at him as he began to pull out something old, scruffy and brown in colour. It looks oddly familiar....

Sig: Gasp! Poopsie!

Proteus: (Chuckling) Oh, that's his name. The three Metalheads I told you about- they thrashed up your home a bit and used the bear as a chew-toy. Luckily, your mother came up and gave them a helluva thrashing. For a Peacemaker, she sure was wicked when she transformed!

Sig: (Talking slowly) So...where is my mother?

Proteus didn't answer. His expression changed quickly- and he leaned slowly back into his pillows. Sig stared at him, brows knitted together. He waited tensely for an answer.

Sig: Where is she?

Proteus: I-I-I-

Sig: Proteus.....what happened to my mother!?

Proteus: She....she went out after you when you ran away that night. She went with the Sentinels and they looked all over for you. They couldn't find you....even after two months. The Sentinels gave up, but not her though. Everynight she would go out to the Surface, transformed into a Hura-Lycan, just to look for you. After that fight with the three Metalheads she went out again.......and.......

Sig: (Voice cracking, breathing deeply) AND-??

Proteus: She never came back.

Sig's heart dropped lower than it ever did in his whole life. He stared at Proteus, lost for words, unable to breathe properly. Inside he could feel his soul tearing apart- and deep within, he heard a long mournful howl of anguish.......

Sig: Noooo........

Proteus: (Sighing, looking guilty) I'm so sorry, Sig...

Sig didn't answer. His eyes burned with swelling tears, and his heart felt as if it would stop beating any minute. He clutched Poopsie tight to himself, shaking to the soul, feeling hot, grief-stricken tears run down his face. He regretted that he didn't return home. He regretted that he left his mother to such grief. And now she was gone, and he didn't even get to say good-bye....

Proteus: (Putting a hand on his shoulder) Sig?

Sig wiped his tears roughly and looked away. He remained silent for a few minutes, then asked slowly:

Sig: Where's Fenris?

Proteus: He's gone to visit the Pales. We need new weapons, and the Pales are our last resort. He's gone off to try and convince them to give us some.

Sig: Pales??

Proteus: Vampires.

Sig: (Shocked) What?? Vampires-???????

Proteus: Honestly, Sig. If werewolf-like Hura-Lycans can exist, why not Vampires?

Sig: You mean—never mind—where is Fenris? Where do these...Vamps....live??

Proteus: Far away at Haven City, at a place called Raven's Coven. I think it's underground, so we can use it without crossing the security walls. I've sent three Sentinels to get him back, but I guess things turned out for the worst. Metalhead ambush, probably. Fenris can't come back unescorted, especially during these days. It's too dangerous for a man to go out there alone.

At this Sig laughed. Proteus stared at him curiously.

Proteus: And what's so funny?

Sig: (Chuckles) Dangerous? Metalheads?? Hah! That's a laugh!!

Proteus: Sig, I'm surprised at you. You're laughing at out most dangerous enemy!

Sig: All my years as a Wastelander, Pro, there's not one Metalhead that I can't kill- except for us, I mean.

Proteus: (Shocked) You kill Metalheads for a living???

Sig: (Pouts) Yeah, $900 a week. A bonus everytime I get something rare. I'll go get Fenris back myself- don't bother to send you men after me, either. I can't watch their backs for them.

Proteus: But Sig-

But Sig had already left.

12.00 PM (Midnight)

Underground Haven City, Raven's Coven

Sig had journeyed from home for three days using the numerous underground tunnelways from the Metamorphagan City to Haven City. It had been a long journey, dangerous as well, but Sig coped quite well. The Metalheads in these tunnels were not as nasty as those above ground, so killing them was quite a cinch. It wasn't hard to get lost in the tunnels either, and Sig eventually threw his map of it away.

After two days journeying through dim-lighted tunnels on the back of a Flut-Flut, Sig eventually arrived to a huge cavern area with tall gates barring his way menacingly. Behind the massive gates however was a huge mansion made out of marble. Though ancient and dark looking, Sig couldn't deny its exquisite beauty. It looked unwelcoming, too, and Sig shuddered just thinking of Fenris being inside. He got off his Flut-Flut and proceeded towards the gates.

Sig: (Looking through the bars) Err...excuse me?

He felt stupid. There was no one around.

Or so he thought.

Voice: Who the f are you?

Sig: Huh?

A tall stranger came out out the darkness, dressed all in black with a large rifle in his pale hands. Sig was horrified at how pale he was- totally white and cold-looking, like the skin of a corpse. Blue veins were visible on his face and dark rings surrounded his eyes. Though dead and pale did he look, raging flames burned in his iron-grey eyes- so bright and evil Sig's stomach shrank slightly in fear.

Sig: Ohh.....

Voice: Well, answer my question!

Sig: I...I came here to escort my friend Fenris back to the Metamorphagan City.

Voice: You're a Hura-Lycan?

Sig was about to answer until he suddenly noticed something strangely odd about the man's teeth—oh no, wait—those aren't teeth. Those are fangs.

This guy's a Vampire.


	16. Epoligue

Vampire: (Evilly) What are you looking at?

Sig: Umm....n-nothing. So..err...can I come in?

The vampire looked at him in a very evil way, but then turned around and opened the huge gates. Sig let out a breath of relief.

Vampire: Bring the dumb bird inside and follow me.

Sig did as he was told. Soon enough, more vampires came into view. Reluctantly, Sig handed them the rein of his Flut-Flut steed, then proceeded to follow his guide inside the large mansion. Once inside, Sig looked around curiously at the numerous vampiric murals that lined the walls like some colossal painting. Doors of dark ebony leading to countless different rooms lined the long corridor, and the high ceiling had several silver chandeliers where midnight-blue candles burned. Sig's heart especially skipped a beat when he saw a small drinking-fountain of blood in the corridor. The coppery smell of fresh red blood made Sig feel sick and shaken deeply.

Once out of the corridor, Sig was led through a huge living room filled with old, but richly furnished furniture. There was no fireplace, so it was dead freezing. There were a few vampires lounging around here as well, all dressed in dark and forbidding colours sipping glasses of blood. As Sig and his guide passed, their evil bright eyes looked up at him. Sig tried not to meet their fiery gazes.

Soon enough, his guide ushered him into a large room, dimly lit room. It wasn't necessary a very tidy place- ebony tables and chairs arranged roughly in a corner with countless pieces of papers scattered on them in untidy stacks. A two whole cupboards of wine-bottles filled with a dreadful translucent red liquid lined the dark walls. There were several paintings, and the whole room was lighted by a single silver chandelier along with a few standing torch-stands lighted by some strange blue crystal. As Sig focused his eyes to the dimness, he noticed that there was a person standing at the far end of a corner. From the looks of it, he was talking to someone.

In a coffin.

Sig: **(gawks)**

He stood quietly next to his guide, but the vampire pushed him forwards with the butt of his gun. As Sig neared, he could make out the feathures of the person standing over the black, ebony coffin, and was even more surprised to see that it was his old friend, Fenris. He was shocked at how dreadful he suddenly looked: Fenris was always tall, handsome with trimmed hair and a lean body. But now he looked wasted, skin covered with a few deep scratch scars and his hair was left untrimmed and tied into a hasty ponytail. Like Proteus he had grown more muscular, but there was no hiding that he was thin and rather undernourished.

Sig went up to them slowly, catching their conversation:

Fenris: Please, Raven, I'm begging you for the last time. Give me some of your weapons, just some good ones to help fend off those Metalheads in my city.

Sig looked around to see who he was talking to, and his mouth dropped when he saw who it was. Lying in a lazy and relaxed posture inside the ebony coffin was a young vampire—or at least he looked young, by undead standards. But he was quite a tall person, with a handsome, porcelain white face and shoulder-length, ebony black hair which gleamed iridescently like a raven's wing. His eyes were a vivid, electric blue- and were brighter than all the other vampire eyes he had seen. He was very lean- Sig could see his bulging muscles under his tight black shirt. Though he looked young, he carried the aura of a fallen king whom still held great power in his hands. His eyes told an ageless tale of hardship, torture and trials, and a dark dormant anger seemed to hang around him.

Raven, Sig guessed that to be his name, replied Fenris quietly:

Raven: For the last time, Fenris—I'm really sorry, but I can't.

Fenris: How can you not care, Raven? My people are dying and they're-

Raven: So are mine, Fenris...and let me tell you again how difficult it is trying to get those weapons from Haven City's stores. We steal some everynight, trying our best to keep the Metalheads away from _my _coven. And believe me, Fenris, we've got bigger issues than to worry about than you Hura-Lycans do.

Fenris: Raven....

Raven: It is not dignified for a leader to beg, Fenris.

Fenris: Can you at least help me find a person, perhaps in Haven City, to help us with this problem.

Raven: (Sighs) You can ask the rebels, but they're a stingy lot. You can't even get an proper audience from their so-called leader, the Shadow. I steal my stuff from some of Haven City's factories, but that task alone is impossible unless you're beloved by the night (and apparently we vampires are). I'm sorry, Fenris...but I can't help you.

Fenris opened his mouth to argue, but he overlooked it. He turned away and went out of the door, hardly noticing that Sig was standing at the doorway. He noticed that Fenris was limping, and that brought shivers to his spine. Things have changed terribly since he left.

Suddenly Fenris stumbled and Sig could see why- his foot was missing and replacing it was a wooden stump, which badly needed fixing. He ran up to his old friend and caught him under the shoulder.

Sig: Becareful...

Fenris: Thank you, kind-

Their gazes met, and Fenris stared.

Fenris: Oh, by the Precursors....Sigfried?

Sig: The one and only.

Fenris stared at him, his eyes filled with shock.

Fenris: You...you came back..

Sig: I had to. It's a long story.

Fenris: Sad that you should come in such terrible days- I'm afraid that the days of the Hura-Lycans is slowly going to a fall. We need more weapons- better arsenals to defend our gates- we just don't have that anymore.

Sig: And these Vamps won't help you?

Fenris: No.

Sig: Let me pound that pale bastard...

Fenris: No, Sig! What's the use? Look, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for years and now poof! You're here next to me. Tell me why you're here first.

Sig: I came to escort you back to the City.

Fenris: What? You came here all by yourself??

Sig: Yeah, now come on, pal. We'd better get back soon- I promised Proteus that I'd bring you back in two days. He didn't look like he believed me, but I might as well surprise him.

And so they left together, and almost upon their arrival a council was set up. Fenris told the other members of the Council about Raven's refusal to help them. They looked terribly upset, but somehow they looked as if they expected it.

Proteus: This is getting out of hand. We have to get more weapons soon! My men can't hold them off forever!

Councilman 1: (sigh) Please be aware that we all know that, Captain. What's your status report for the day?

Proteus: Three men died today, and some children were attacked while watching the Eco Bursts down in the mines. We managed to chase the Metalheads off, but it was too late for the kids.

Sig: (grimacing) You mean...they penetrated our borders?

Proteus: Six gates are broken by their persistant attacks- and now most of them are after our Dark Eco. They're killing us slowly, Sig- just for the mere pleasure of it. They know we will crumble sooner or later...

Sig gulped. This is terrible...

Fenris: I suppose I could try again tomorrow...

Councilman 1: No, Fenris- you have done well for the time being. We will all find a way soon...

Soon. The word weighted heavily on Sig.

But then it hit him.

Sig: Wait-

All of the men in the room turned to him.

Sig: I've got an idea...

Proteus: What idea, Sig?

Sig: (getting excited) Oh yes! Of course! Why am I such a jackass!? Proteus!

He turned excitedly to Proteus.

Sig: Tell me there are still some Precursor Pearls in this place.

Proteus: (Looks surprised) Well- of course! They're really useless-

Sig: Tell your men to find all the Precursor Pearls they can find and give them to me!

Proteus: Whatever for??

Sig: Don't ask! Just do it!

Proteus nodded quickly and went off to tell his men. Fenris looked at Sig with shock.

Fenris: What have you got in mind, Sig?

Sig: Just you see. I think I know how to solve all your problems.

Two Days later, in Krew's Bar....

Krew: I can't believe this!!

Erol looked at the fat, enraged man with cool curiousity, sipping some sweet tonic. Krew had been rampaging like this for almost two days now.

Erol: Calm down, Krew- just because things didn't go well-

Krew: I'VE LOST BAZ AND HIS DUMBASS GANG TO SOME FILTHY METALHEAD! What could be worst than that!!?

Erol: (Shrugs) Hmm...losing Sig?

Krew: EXACTLY! I'm ruined! I've lost my best Metalhead hunter! Now how on earth am I gonna make some cash!?

Erol: You could hire some of the ladies.

Krew: Do you think that's enough, you idiot!? There's-

Suddenly the door opened, and Sig stood in the doorway.

Krew: ??? By the Precursors!! I'M SAVED! You're alive, Sigfried!!

Sig: yes, I am sir.

Krew: Now tell me, boy- did you catch the Metalhead I told you to?

Sig: Err...no, sir.

Krew: WHAT!!???

Sig: But I've got something better.

Sig tossed a small pouch onto the bar table and Krew stared at it. He opened up the pouch and gasped.

Precursor Pearls.

Krew: Pre...pre....precursor pearls!!! Why, there's worth millions!!! (turns to Sig immediately) Where did you find these!!?

Sig: Ohhh...somewhere. No big deal.

Krew: No big deal!!!?? Precursor artifacts are rare and exotic-

Erol: And worth a lot-

Krew: And worth a damn lot!!! Now tell me where did you get these?

Sig: The Wastelands.

Krew: Ah! Fine! It's your job to collect them for me, you hear? Collect these and rare Metalheads! Oh I gonna b sooo rich-

Sig: On one condition, though.

Krew: (looks up) What?! What do you mean 'on one condition'?

Sig: Well, getting those babies were tough- so I'd like to make a little deal. I'll continue to work for you...in return of some of the weapons you have in stock that you keep giving to the Underground.

Krew: What?!

Sig: Oh, you know what I mean- I get you rare stuff, you give me the weapons- at precisely the amount I want.

Krew: (suspiciously) Why...?

Sig didn't answer and instead pulled up another Precursor Pearl from his pocket. Krew stopped looking suspicious and stared at it hungrily.

Krew: D'ooohhh....Fine! Fine! I won't ask anymore questions! Just give me the damn thing and I'll give you any weapon you want.

Sig: (Tosses him the pearl, grinning) So it's a deal?

Krew: Yes, yes! Now leave me alone with my babies! (cuddles all the pearls lovingly)

Erol: (Looks up suspiciously at Sig) You're up to something...

Sig: Stick your nose out of this, vampy-boy.

Erol glared at him as Sig went off, screaming, "Will you stop calling me that!!?"

And so, it was settled.

That night, Sig returned to his Metamorphagan home and gave them the weapons that he took from Krew. He laughed at the shocked faces of his councilmen and friends- and whenever they asked him on how on earth he managed such a task, he just told them to keep looking for the Pearls.

It was all done- the Metalheads didn't dare to come any closer to their city now with new weapons, Krew was happy with the deal and the Metamorphagans were safe.

And last, but not least- Sig was happy.

He was happy for himself and his people, of how he made things change for the better. For the first time in his life, the felt like he belonged among these Hura-Lycans, that they were bonded to him- a bond he can't sever no matter how much hate and self-despise he threw at it. For once, he didn't hate himself for being one of them. He didn't hate being a Hura-Lycan anymore.

Finally, at long last- he is in touch with Hura-Lycan Heart.

...................................

And that's it folks!! Took me a while to get this baby done, and I'm glad of how it turned out actually. Oh hell- me hopes you guys likes it!


End file.
